Les contraires s'attirent
by Blue and Green Converse
Summary: Castiel vient demander de l'aide aux deux frères Winchesters pour retrouver Gabriel. En effet l'archange n'est pas mort mais quelqu'un semble ne pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. C'est sans compter la malédiction qui poursuit toujours les deux frères, qui va une fois de plus s'abattre sur Sam et entraîner Gabriel à sa suite. Mais ce lien entre eux est-il réellement un problème ?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Me revoilà pour une toute première fanfiction sur l'univers de Supernatural ! Depuis quelque temps déjà j'ai découvert la série et je dois avouer que je suis totalement fan ! Mais en allant sur , j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fanfics sur le ship Sabriel, donc je me suis mis en tête d'y remédier ! J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos retours et vos avis ! Je suis d'avance désolée pour les fautes d'ortographes qui se sont sans doute glissées dans le texte, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer ! A très bientôt futurs lecteurs/lectrices ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **Breaking news**

* * *

Le petit matin venait à peine de se lever que Sam se fit réveillé par un Dean au cris tonitruants et d'humeur légèrement massacrante.

\- Sammy ! Prépare toi à courir !

Émergeant d'un doux rêve et les yeux encore clignotants sous l'effet flou de la menace, Sam ne se précipita pas le moins du monde hors de son lit et se retourna même dans les draps de son lit en espérant échapper encore un peu à la réalité. C'était sans compter l'aîné des Winchesters qui se jeta littéralement sur son cadet.

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?!

Maintenant totalement éveillé, Sam tenta d'échapper à la prise de fer de son frère et trouver un peu d'air pour ses poumons. Il gigota un moment, s'agrippant à son frère qui frottait son poing sur le haut de son crane.

\- Aie ! Mais tu as perdu la tête !

\- Nan ! Je me venge ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça Sammy ! Tu es inhumain !

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu me parle !

\- Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre !

Sam fit rouler ses yeux d'exaspération son frère n'était vraiment qu'une brute. Le cadt prit le dessus et les firent rouler tout les hors du lit et arriver sur le parquet du motel. Profitant que Dean soit encore à terre, gémissant de douleur, Sam se releva et s'étira.

\- Je te déteste...

\- Oui, oui Dean je t'aime aussi...

Puis sans prêter attention aux jérémiades de son frère, Sam se dirigea vers la cuisine pour savourer un café bien mérité. Il se demandait bien pourquoi son frère était dans un tel état et essayait de se souvenir d'une bêtise quelconque qu'il aurait pu faire à Dean. Il eut beau se torturer les méninges mais il n'en trouva pas. Il secoua ses épaules tout en avisant la cafetière posée sur la table. Alors qu'il versait généreusement le café dans une tasse, Sam remarqua une part de tarte entamée.

Intrigué il l'attrapa, ce n'étais pas la première fois que Dean avait des envies de tarte mais il n'en ramenait que rarement, d'ailleurs s'était toujours lui qui allait les chercher, non Dean. De plus en plus curieux, Sam attrapa une cuillère et prit une bouchée de la tarte. Il enfourna le tout sans faire de manière. Soudainement il recracha la tarte : c'était affreusement salé. Maintenant il comprenait l'humeur de son frère. Pour faire passer cette désagréable découverte il pris une grande gorgée de café. Il l'a recracha tout aussi rapidement que le morceau de tarte, le café était horriblement acide. Un toussotement se fit entendre et Sam releva la tête. En face de lui se tenait Castiel, Castiel qui avait reçu le café en pleine figure. Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent en même temps que le « oh » de sa bouche.

\- J...Je suis vraiment désolé Cass ! Ce n'étais pas dans mon intention de...

Il fut interrompu par le rire caractéristique de Dean qui se tenait derrière Castiel mais qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Sam lui jeta le regard un regard noir mais cela ne stoppa pas l'hilarité de son frère qui leva les mains en signe de reddition et s'en alla de la petite pièce pour aller se calmer.

En plein malaise vis-à-vis de Castiel, Sam cherchait vivement quelque chose pour éponger l'ange. Quand il se tourna pour aviser Castiel, celui-ci était aussi sec que lui. Soufflant, le cadet se maudit pour ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à la nature de son ami. L'ange le regardait avec curiosité, inclinant légèrement la tête comme à son habitude.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien Samuel ?

Essayant de faire abstraction du fait que Cas est employé son prénom en entier, Sam lui accorda un sourire.

\- On ne peut mieux, à part le fait que je t'ai peu être un peu craché à la figure.

\- Il est vrai que c'est un accueil peu commun.

Sam haussa un sourcil mais le sourire discret de l'ange le réconforta, c'était bien de l'humour.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici Cass ?

Le visage de Castiel se referma, il semblait réellement préoccupé. Ses poings se serrèrent un peu et il regarda Sam avec se regard implacable. Ce devait être très important pour que Castiel soit dans un tel état constat Sam.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour... retrouver quelqu'un.

Les lèvres de Castiel se pincèrent sur le « quelqu'un ». Dean avait choisit ce moment pour refaire son apparition. Il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Si c'est une minette qui te plaît, tu te débrouille, tu dois apprendre mon grand.

\- Dean !

\- Quoi ? C'est possible !

Sam leva les yeux aux ciel et Castiel fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi serais-je intéressé par un chat femelle ?

Sam stoppa le flot de pensées et de questions de Cas en voyant son frère étouffer son rire.

\- Bref... Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus précis sur la personne que tu recherche, car on ne va pas aller très loin avec ce « quelqu'un »

Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite, passant de Dean, qui avait rejoins son frère entre temps, et Sam qui le dévisageait avec une drôle d'impression, l'impression que cela n'allait pas leurs plaire du tout.

\- Gabriel est vivant.

Les deux Winchesters restèrent bouche-bée. Pour une information, c'en était une. Sam n'en revenait pas, même si l'archange était plutôt doué avec les tours de passe-passe, il devait avouer que duper Lucifer était plutôt du registre du suicide. Dean tombait aussi des nues mais il félicitait ce drogué au sucre d'avoir échappé à ce taré de Lucifer. Le cadet semblait maintenant faire le rapprochement entre la tarte et le café, et l'archange moqueur,même si il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait pour s'y prendre. Seulement, un point titillait Sam :

\- Comment sais-tu que Gabriel est vivant ?

Castiel garda la bouche close et ce même air gêné restait peint sur son visage. Sam décida de mettre fin à ce jeu de non-dits voyant que son frère allait perdre sa patience légendaire.

\- Écoute Castiel, si tu nous cache des choses ou que tu ne veut pas nous les dires je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens nous voir.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, c'est un soucis de... d'intimité...

Les deux frères Winchester se regardèrent un bref moment avant de regarder à nouveau Castiel, l'air franchement perturbé. Cette fois ce fut Dean qui prit la parole, épuisé par les devinettes matinales de l'ange.

\- D'accord et c'est quoi comme problème ? Il y a des milliards d'anges qui nous écoute ? On est pas assez propre ? Ton grand frère va te tuer si tu nous dit ?

Voyant l'ange se tendre à ces derniers mots, Dean vit qu'il avait touché juste. Il passa un bras autour du cou de Castiel en se munissant de son air le goguenard. Sam hésitait entre se cacher dans un trou de souris ou frapper son frère très fort mais il n'en fit rien, curieux de savoir ou la petite comédie de son aîné les mèneraient. Castiel,quant à lui, ne savait pas pourquoi Dean se comportait comme ça avec lui , décidément, les humains étaient difficiles à saisir.

\- Aller Cas, tu sais que tu peut tout dire à tonton Dean et tata Sam !

Sam haussa un sourcil puis adopta une expression blasée dont lui seul avait le secret. Son frère ne ratait jamais une occasion, jamais. Malgré la tentative de détendre Cas, celle-ci ne fonctionna pas et l'ange resta tendu à garder ses poings serrés. Après quelques minutes d'un silence de plomb, un soupir se fit entendre de la part de l'ange.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai confiance en vous mais...

\- Tellement que ça fait peur à voir...

\- La ferme Dean !

L'aîné des Winchester recroisa ses bras sous l'effet de la voix grondantes de Sam, permettant à Castiel de reprendre :

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit montrer, même entre anges on ne le fait pas. C'est une chose très intime pour les anges.

Tout en parlant, Castiel avait sortit quelque chose de sa poche mais le gardait fermement contenu dans sa paume. Les frères, devenu curieux par la chose en question se rapprocha.

\- Surtout n'y touchez pas.

Puis Castiel ouvrit doucement sa main pour laisser l'objet à la vue des deux frères. Ce fut une vraie illumination l'un comme l'autre, ils plissèrent des yeux en concert pour s'habituer au flot de lumière. Quand se fut le cas, ils furent autant subjugué par l'aura de la chose et la beauté de celle-ci : une plume d'ange. Personne ne pouvait s'y tromper, si petite qu'elle soit. La plume était d'un blanc tirant sur l'or, elle était minuscule mais on discernait sans mal une petite tache de sang s'étendre sur le blanc de la plume. Dans sa contemplation, Sam fronça les sourcils, que signifiait cette tache ? L'archange était-il blessé ? Comme happé par le halo de puissance dégagé par la plume, le cadet approcha ses doigts pour toucher l'objet. L'ange referma son poing et Sam releva un peu trop violemment la tête pour que ce soit naturel. Il racla sa gorge, faisant semblant de rien sous le regard perplexe de Dean et l'interrogation évidente de Castiel. Pour éviter de se poser trop de question, Sam fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il était comme ça, il avait simplement l'impression que les deux hommes le regardait comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

Dean prit place sur une chaise, détournant enfin son regard vers l'ange, au grand soulagement de Sam.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment ça peut nous aider ?

Castiel rangea la plume dans sa poche puis il prit également une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

\- Les plumes sont en quelque sorte les révélatrices de l'état de santé d'un ange ou d'un archange, grâce à elles ont peut savoir si on est en bonne santé, le niveaux des blessures et autres fonctionnalités. Grâce à cette plume je sais que Gabriel est vivant, si il avait été mort, la plume serait devenue noire. Mais je sais également qu'il est blessé, d'où le sang que vous avez sans doute remarqué sur la plume.

\- Juste, comment tu as eus cette plume ? Gabriel te l'as donné ?

\- Non malheureusement, elle est juste apparue dans ma poche. Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là mais une chose est sûre, il veut que je le retrouve. Gabriel m'as sauvé plus d'une fois, pas seulement quand il s'est sacrifié auprès de Lucifer, il faut que je le retrouve.

\- J'aurais juré que vous n'étiez pas en de très bons termes

\- C'est le cas, mais cela ne l'a pas toujours été.

Castiel se leva et regarda les deux frères tour-à-tour. Dean soupira en décelant la question dans les yeux océan de l'ange. L'aîné se mit à son tour debout et s'étira longuement.

\- Okay, on abandonne la chasse aux vampires et c'est partit pour trouver un emplumé drogué au sucre et mal en point.

Dean s'attira le regard noir de Castiel qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le terme « emplumé ». Sam n'avait pas attendu la réponse de son frère pour commencer réfléchir à comment retrouver l'archange. Il pensait déjà à des rituels mais il doutait que ceux-ci marchent. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne suffirait pas.

\- Cas, tu as essayé les rituels ? Pour le forcer à venir ?

Castiel hocha positivement de la tête tout en gardant son air contrit. Dean écoutait attentivement essayant déjà de mettre en place l'esquisse d'un plan.

\- Tous sans aucuns succès, c'est comme s'il résistait...

Sam pinça des lèvres. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Mais quelque chose lui vient à l'esprit. Sam abandonna Cas et Dean à leur discussion pour aller chercher son ordinateur. En même temps, Sam ne cessait de penser à l'éclat de la plus, cette belle chose qu'il n'avait aperçut que peu de temps, il avait envie de la revoir, de la toucher. Voyant ses pensées s'égarer, Sam secoua la tête et revint sur son but. Une fois assis sur son lit et devant son ordinateur, il chercha toute les informations possibles sur la Trompe de Gabriel, ce fameux objet dans lequel on soufflait pour appeler Gabriel. Voyant le peu que cela lui rapporta, il préféra en demander plus à Castiel sur le sujet.

Mais alors qu'il allait l'appeler, l'écran de son ordinateur s'était éteint. Surpris par ce soudain caprice électronique, le cadet essaya de le rallumer mais rien ne se passa. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, maudissant Dean qui avait sans doute refilé un virus à son ordi. Alors qu'il allait le refermer, Sam vit quelque chose clignoter sur son écran noir, il rapprocha son visage de son ordinateur pour bien saisir ce qui se passait. Au fur et à mesure, de petite lettres apparaissaient et prenaient la forme d'une phrase, Sam suivait le phénomène sans pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il ce passait. Mais quand il eut finit de lire la phrase, il se rua dans la cuisine pour avertir les autres, le cœur battant à vive allure.

 ** _Hello mon chou, Je vous ai manqué ? Je ne suis malheureusement pas disponible, mais j'ai hâte que l'on se revoit au Kensas ! Gros bisous – Gabriel_**


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Hello mes amis ! Voici un deuxième chapitre tout frais ! J'espère que mes chers lecteurs apprécieront ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, vos avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! :) D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont postés une review pour le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! ;) A très bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : **Le jeu de l'amour et de la magie**

* * *

Tout en ouvrant le coffre de l'Impala, Sam se retourna vers la porte ouverte de la chambre de motel. Son frère n'arrivait toujours pas malgré ses multiples appels et menaces.

\- Aller Dean, on n'a pas toute la journée !

\- A cause de lui j'ai raté mon petit-déjeuner ! Alors tu m'excuseras mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de me grouiller pour lui !

Il avait raison, lui aussi aurait bien voulut un bon café mais d'un autre côté, l'archange était en danger. Après avoir déposé les sacs, Sam s'installa à la place du passager attendant patiemment que Dean daigne se montrer. Le grincement de la porte lui indiqua que son frère avait enfin décidé prendre part à l'aventure.

\- C'est partit Sammy !

-Enfin... Après 20 ans à attendre...

Dean lui adressa une grimace avant de démarrer la voiture. Sam se contenta de regarder le paysage qui défilait désormais, laissant son aîné chanter à tue-tête de son côté. Ses pensées étaient entièrement concentrées sur l'archange, il essayait de s'imaginer comment il avait pu se fourrer dans ce pétrin. Mais ce qui l'avait plus marqué c'est le message, il était allé voir immédiatement Castiel et Dean pour leur montrer le message mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dean avait cru à une hallucination et l'ange était resté méfiant, il avait fallu que celui-ci fouille dans ses souvenirs pour que les deux hommes le croient. Castiel avait décidé de prendre de l'avance en se rendant directement sur place. Gabriel avait été un enfoiré avec eux mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour eux, qu'est-ce qui l'avait motivé, d'accord il y avait bien le beau discours de Dean sur la famille mais ce n'était pas tout, enfin il se doutait que quelque chose d'autre l'avait poussé. Il avait hâte d'arriver au Kansas, sa curiosité était en alerte et cela le titillait. Une main agitée passa devant ses yeux, ce qui lui fit cligner des paupières.

\- Sammy !

Il se tourna vers son frère qui haussait un sourcil tout en le regardant. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que celui-ci aurait dû regarder la route et haussa lui aussi un sourcil.

\- Je t'appelle depuis un quart d'heure ! Tu pensais à quoi pour avoir un air aussi constipé ?

Sam eut une de ses grimaces familières qui attaquait principalement sa bouche et qui fascinait toujours autant Dean.

\- Rien de spécial, je pensais au plan pour trouver Gabriel.

\- Et tu en as un ?

\- Et bien non... Mais j'y travaille.

\- Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un objet, de... la trompe de Gabriel quelque chose dans ce genre ?

\- Quelqu'un l'as déjà trouvé avant nous, j'ai cherché dans tous les pays possible mais elle à disparue.

La voiture eut un raté et freina violemment sur, la route qui était heureusement désertique. Malheureusement pour lui, Sam se prit la vitre de l'Impala avant de gémir de douleur. Dean ferma les yeux et serra des dents quelques secondes, essayant de rester calme. Lentement il desserra ses mains du volant pour se retourner vers le coupable. Car ce n'était pas Sam qui avait parlé mais bien Castiel qui était apparu sur le siège arrière, un air tout à fait innocent affiché sur le visage.

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te jette hors de la voiture ! Je sais que tu es un ange mais pense un peu à mon cœur !Ça te tuerais de prévenir ?!

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?!

Sam frottait toujours sa tempe un air boudeur plaqué sur son visage. Dean soupira et Castiel haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es une petite nature Sammy.

\- On en parle du gros bébé qui pleure dès que recoud une petite blessure ?

\- Bitch.

\- Jerk.

Castiel assistait à cet échange pour le moins étrange mais ne commentait pas, de peur de briser ce petit moment fraternel, surtout qu'il n'avait pas manqué le petit sourire en coin de Dean et les fossettes rehaussées de Sam. Castiel étira lui-même un petit sourire avant de reprendre ses explications :

\- Pardonnez-moi pour cette entrée plus au moins inopinée, mais je devais vous avertir sur la disparition de la Trompe de Gabriel. Quelqu'un nous à devancés. Je ne sais pas encore précisément mais j'ai bien une idée...

L'ange avait murmuré ces derniers mots, comme pour lui-même. Dean avait repris la route et roulait maintenant à vive allure. Sam se tourna de sorte à pouvoir voir Castiel.

\- Et tu penses que c'est qui ?

\- Je pense que l'on peut avoir affaire à une de ses anciennes... partenaires sexuelles.

Dean aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas en savoir plus et ne pas avoir d'images par la suite. Quant à Sam, lui restait encore une fois bouche-bée, il regardait Castiel comme si celui-ci lui c'était trompé de personne, il s'étonnait lui-même, sachant pertinemment que l'archange était de nature volage. Il avait encore en tête la vidéo de Casa Erotica ou Gabriel se mettait lui-même en scène, vidéo qui les avait grandement aidés à arrêter l'apocalypse. Sam se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les conquêtes, il avait déjà eu un aperçu avec la terrifiante Kâli et il espérait que son ancienne petite copine n'était pas dans le même style. A croire que l'archange aimait particulièrement les femmes dominantes et assez effrayantes. Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur les lèvres de Sam alors qu'il triturait ses grandes mains, Gabriel avait donc une faiblesse à part le sucre ?

\- Comme si on avait besoin de ça… Une femme furieuse en plus d'un archange…

\- C'est bizarre, Gabriel me rappelle quelqu'un.

Tout en disant ça, Sam glissa négligemment un coup d'œil à Dean, qui le repéra et prit un air profondément choqué. Dean secoua énergiquement la tête et Sam tourna la sienne pour contrôler son sourire narquois.

\- Ah non ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! Tu ne peux pas me comparer à ça ! Je suis bien plus charmant, plus romantique et plus sexy !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de souffler un rire. L'aîné secoua négativement sa tête à l'intention de Sam avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Dean avait beau dire, l'archange et lui avait beaucoup de points en communs, les sucreries, les blagues de mauvais goûts, les jolies filles mais aussi la fidélité, le sens de la responsabilité et la famille. C'était pour ça que Sam n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Gabriel, il n'avait pas un fond mauvais. Tout en gardant ses pensées dans un coin, il se tourna versson frère qui regardait dans le rétroviseur d'un air soucieux, Castiel était devenu très silencieux depuis quelques minutes. Voulant voir par ses propres yeux

En effet celui-ci avait les yeux fermé et un air très concentré sur le visage. Ses sourcils étaient profondément froncés et sa bouche crispée en une grimace étrange. Sa tête bougeait d'un côté à l'autre comme si l'ange cherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa mémoire. Puis les yeux de Castiel s'ouvrirent brutalement, laissant Sam voir le bleu flamboyant et angélique quitter rapidement les prunelles de Cas. Alors que Dean allait lui demander des explications, Castiel l'arrêtas de la main.

-Arrête ta voiture ici, Dean.

Dean ne comprit pas mais s'exécuta sous le regard nerveux de l'ange. Ils sortirent tous les trois en même temps. Ils étaient au bord de la route et une large plaine s'étendaient devant eux, orné de quelques arbres, des herbes folles avaient poussées de parts et d'autre de la plaine. L'endroit semblait avoir été plongé dans un silence presque mortel. Le soleil se couchait et donnait une couleur mordorée à l'herbe, créant un effet presque féerique sur l'endroit.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, il n'y a absolument rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas le voir Sam, mais de la puissante magie a été pratiquée ici et mes soupçons se sont confirmés c'est bien une des anciennes compagnes de Gabriel, une sorcière du nom de Zéla.

Dean grimaça, il détestait les sorcières, il décroisa ses bras et se dirigea vers l'Impala et ouvrit le coffre et le bloqua avec un fusil. Sam, qui était à sa suite, prit le nécessaire contre les sorcières mais aussi des armes utiles contre d'autres monstres au cas-où. Castiel contemplait la plaine, pensif, avant que les deux frères ne le rejoigne. Dean rajusta sa veste et Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux comme avant chaque épreuve ou combat. Sam regarda Castiel.

\- Elle est puissante à quel point cette sorcière ?

Castiel s'autorisa un sourire en coin, avant de regarder malicieusement les frères.

\- C'est une sorcière de bas étages, le fait qu'elle est réussie ce sort relève du miracle, car il nécessite une grande énergie.

L'ange avança une main vers une surface invisible et se mit à la caresser sous le regard attentif et prudent des deux Winchesters.

\- Je peux défaire le sort.

\- C'est sans danger pour toi ?

\- Ma grâce absorbera sans mal les méfaits du sort. Je vais créer un passage, protégez vos yeux.

Sans attendre Dean et Sam fermèrent leurs yeux, une puissante lumière s'étendait déjà aux alentours. Sam posa ses mains sur ses yeux car il sentait la lumière lui brûler les paupières. Il repensa alors à la plume de Gabriel, si attirante et lumineuse, comme elle devait être douce au touché. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi était-il aussi obsédé par une petite plume. D'accord c'était assez impressionnant mais ce n'était pas normal d'adopter un tel comportement. Sam était partagé entre la fascination et la gêne. La lumière s'apaisa peu à peu mais pas le souvenir de la plume.

-Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Les deux frères ouvrirent les yeux et regardèrent avec étonnement le nouvel endroit où ils avaient atterris. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la plaine du début, au contraire, le sol était bétonné et les trois hommes avaient devant eux un entrepôt en piteux état. Sam regarda autour de lui, d'autres entrepôts et hangars désaffectés s'étendaient autours d'eux, tous entourés de fils barbelé rouillés et pour la plupart tordus et à moitié arrachés il en déduisit qu'ils étaient dans une ancienne zone industrielles, abandonnée depuis longtemps.

-Il est ici, je le sens.

-Et bien allons récupérer ce pauvre hère. Rien à signaler Cas ? Pièges ? Chiens ? Démons ? Autres bizarreries ?

-Non c'est calme, je ne ressens pas la présence de la sorcière.

-Soyons sur nos gardes quand même, elle est sans doute partie pour un moment.

-Tant fait pas Sammy, on va la dégommer ! Je suis motivé !

Dean serra fortement son couteau dans une main et son révolver dans l'autre, il laissa glisser son regard vers Sam et il fit un sourire en coin. Alors qu'ils s'élançaient, Castiel mit une main sur une épaule des deux frères.

\- Il y a un problème.

Sam et Dean se retournèrent et interrogèrent l'ange du regard. Castiel semblait mal à l'aise et quelque peu en colère.

-Le bâtiment est couvert de signes anti-ange, ils ne sont pas visibles mais je peux les sentir d'ici, ils me repoussent.

Les lèvres charnues de Dean se crispèrent et Sam glissa encore une main dans ses cheveux. L'ainé posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

-T'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir, on reviendra avec Gabriel.

-Faites attention à vous, je vous préviendrais de quelques dangers qui soient.

Les deux frères hochèrent ensemble de la tête et Dean tapota plusieurs fois l'épaule de Castiel avant de se détourner. Sam avait pris de l'avance et se retrouva devant la porte avant son frère. Son cœur battait violement dans sa poitrine alors que sa respiration se faisait courte. Une frappe virile sur l'épaule le ramena à la réalité. Dean le regardait droit dans les yeux. Sam hocha doucement la tête et Dean fit de même. Soufflant doucement, Sam ouvrit délicatement la porte avant de se glisser dans l'embrasure, suivit de près par Dean.

Ils se collèrent au mur, profitant de l'ombre pour se cacher avant de s'arrêter. Le silence régnait en maître dans le bâtiment. Dean commença à avancer prudemment et fit signe à Sam de regarder au fond de la salle. La respiration de Sam se bloqua quand il remarqua cette silhouette bien connue. L'archange semblait assis et il ne distinguait pas plus. La plume et la lumière lui revinrent au galop et cela provoqua un clignement brutal de ses yeux. Dean sembla vouloir pourquoi il s'était arrêté, Sam ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de marcher.

Refoulant ses pensées, il continua d'avancer, rapidement mais avec précaution. Dean regardait de tous les côtés mais aucun démons ou autres ne surgissait. Sam avait l'impression que le hall de l'entrepôt était interminable, il aurait tant voulu accélérer et délivrer rapidement l'archange. Mais il sentait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, l'ambiance était pesante et le cadet pensait que quelque chose d'étrange se cachait sous cette épaisse couche d'ombre. Ils ne tardèrent pas de rejoindre l'archange furtivement. L'entrepôt possédait des sortes de lucarnes qui apportait une faible lumière à l'endroit. Sam sentait son cœur au bord de l'implosion et une migraine pointer son nez. Gabriel était de dos, ses cheveux avaient encore poussés et finissaient maintenant en pointe, il portait toujours cette éternelle veste kaki et un jean usé par le temps. Ses bras étaient croisés et il gardait une posture plutôt blasée. Il faut noter que l'archange se trouvait dans un cercle qui le retenait et agrémenté d'un feu ou aucun ange ou archange ne pouvait passer

\- Ahhhh enfin ! Vous êtes là mes loulous ! Je vous attendais avec impatience ! Dommage que mon cher petit frère manque à l'appel mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir !

L'archange se retourna et offrit son plus grand sourire aux deux frères qui s'étaient rapprochés du cercle. Sam eut un arrêt quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Gabriel. L'émeraude confronta l'or, comme la glace l'aurait fait avec le feu. Le contact sembla bruler Sam car celui-ci détourna rapidement son regard vers le sol et sa paume d'Adam semblait faire un yoyo dans sa gorge de son côté Gabriel restait silencieux et observateur du phénomène, ses lèvres fines se relevant en un sourire discret. Dean s'éclaira la voix, pour reprendre de la contenance dans un moment où il semblait de trop.

\- Alors ? Où est la miss en colère ? Je doute qu'elle soit partie en nous laissant le champ libre.

\- Non en effet mais si vous ne vous pressez pas, vous l'aurez sous le nez !

Prenant enfin conscience de la situation, Sam attrapa une flasque d'eau et jeta l'eau sur le cercle de feu. Le feu sacré ne tarda pas à s'éteindre et Dean s'avança pour effacer un bout du cercle pour que l'archange puisse être libre de ses mouvements. Gabriel sortit du cercle en s'étirant et faisant craquer ses membres.

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça fait du bien ! Bon trêve de retrouvailles joyeuses et débordant de miel, il faut partir d'ici avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Dean l'arrêta en posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Gabriel posa sur lui un regard foudroyant.

-Pas si vite l'emplumé, il faut qu'on retrouve ton truc, enfin ta trompe car si tu veux te faire poursuivre par ton ex possessive et furax, c'est ton choix mais je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'on récupère l'objet.

Les lèvres de Gabriel se crispèrent sous la détermination de l'aîné, ses yeux glissèrent vers le cadet mais n'eut pas besoin de confirmation pour savoir que celui-ci suivrait son frère jusqu'à la mort. Il soupira tragiquement et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi les Winchesters ont toujours cette satanée tendance au suicide !

\- Tu avoueras que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ?

-Pitié le géant tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! D'accord je suis beaucoup plus puissant que Zéla mais elle est futée et furax !

-Trouillard…

-Pardon ?!

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas peur de te confronter à une de tes anciennes copines ? Tu es mort de peur !

S'en fut trop pour Gabriel qui prit Dean au cou et le plaqua au mur suintant d'humidité et sale. L'ainé se mit à gémir et à se débattre. Sam assistait à la scène, choqué mais ne tarda pas à agir et à place brutalement une lame sous la carotide de l'archange. Il frémissait et s'accrochait à l'épaule de Gabriel. L'archange le regarda faire du coin de l'œil sans un mot, il restait de marbre mais ne laissa pas Dean s'enfuir.

-Relâche mon frère et affronte ta copine ou je n'hésiterais pas à te trancher la gorge.

Sam avait dit ça sur un ton calme mais ponctué de pointes de colère. L'archange relâcha Dean qui tomba à genoux au sol et toussa de toutes ses forces Il leva les mains en se retournant vers Sam, un large sourire suspendu aux lèvres.

-Jésus Samoose ! Tu es tellement excitant quand tu fais ton viril ! J'en suis tout émoustillé !

Un rire échappa à l'archange alors qu'il faisait quelque pas autour d'un Sam gêné et silencieux, l'archange lui envoya un baiser de la main. Le cadet était allé voir son frère et s'était agenouiller près de lui pour voir comment il allait en posant une main sur la joue de son ainé, Dean le rassura en lui faisant un sourire en coin. Gabriel s'arrêta rapidement, le dos droit et figé. Sam le regarda sans comprendre, Gabriel plongea ses orbes dorées dans celles de Sam et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le cadet ne comprit pas tout de suite, trop fasciné par l'aura que dégageait Gabriel. Un sifflement net accapara les oreilles de Dean, le signal de Castiel, la sorcière était de retour L'archange se détourna des deux frères pour aviser une l'ombre qui les entouraient.

-Hello ma douce Zéla, tu es déjà de retour ?

-Comme tu es perspicace Gabriel, je suis revenu exprès pour toi, je ne voudrais pas que mon jouet favoris s'échappe déjà.

Une femme sortie de l'ombre pour faire face au trois hommes. C'était une femme qui semblait avoir entre la trentaine et la quarantaine. Elle portait une robe légère d'un rouge flamboyant avec une veste de cuir noir qui couvrait ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau tout comme ses yeux, en revanche, ses lèvres étaient peintes de la même couleur que sa robe. La sorcière était une femme superbe mais dégageait quelque chose de mauvais et de sombre.

-Si tu étais arrivée quelques minutes plus tard e n'aurait pas été devant toi. Et je pense que je vais me passer de ta permission pour partir tu vois ?

Tout en disant ces mots, Gabriel recula d'un pas. Les deux frères, qui s'étaient relevés entre temps, assistaient à l'échange, se préparant déjà à une attaque. Mais la sorcière qui n'avait rien perdu de leurs gestes murmura des mots en latin et ils furent cloués au mur par une force invisible, ils se débattirent mais en vains. Zéla eut un sourire satisfait et se retourna vers Gabriel. L'archange était stoïque et la sorcière en profita pour sortir un objet. C'était une sorte de petit tube en argent décoré de signes gravés en or. Elle souffla dedans mais aucun son n'en sorti, mais quelque chose sembla s'opérer en Gabriel car celui-ci se tordit et ses dents se serrèrent de douleur. Il essayait de résister à l'appel de la sorcière. Sam suivait la scène, impuissant et médusé, il voyait Gabriel se diriger malgré lui vers Zéla et se mettre à genoux.

Gabriel regardait le sol et gardait sa bouche close. Zéla posa un genou à terre et posa sa main sur la joue de l'archange et la caressa de ses longs ongles. Gabriel tendit le cou pour échapper à cette caresse mais la sorcière attrapa son menton avec force pour qu'il la regarde.

\- Tu es tellement mieux à cette place, à genoux devant ta maitresse. Tu vois, tu as même eu besoin de l'aide de deux misérables hommes et d'un ange pour te sortir de là mais tu as échoué, tu as échoué car tu es mou Gabriel, tu n'as plus l'étoffe de ta jeunesse, j'en suis presque déçue. Tu m'as déjà brisé le cœur, tu ne voulais pas encore me faire plus de mal, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Mais ton charme ne marche plus avec moi, ni tes yeux de petit chiot. Tu as fait une erreur Gabriel, c'était de ne jamais me provoquer. Mais Maintenant c'est moi qui te contrôle !

Elle referma son poing et l'archange se contorsionna de douleur, pourtant aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. La sorcière ré-ouvrit ses doigts et Gabriel soupira serrant ses poings le plus fort qu'il pouvait dans son dos, il gardait les sourcils froncés mais affrontait Zéla du regard, elle eut un rictus amusé et rapprocha son visage de celui de l'archange.

\- Tu n'abandonneras jamais hein ? Mais ne t'en fais pas tu seras un jour mien ou je te tuerais lentement.

Tout en chuchotant ses paroles, elle posa durement ses lèvres sur celles de l'archange pour un baiser ravageur. Gabriel en fut dégouté mais n'eut d'autre solution que de se laisser faire.

De leurs côtés les frères furent bientôt libres de leurs mouvements, le charme s'affaiblissant peu à peu. Quand Dean put bouger, il ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta directement sur la sorcière qui était à quelques mètres de là. Sous la surprise elle lâcha la trompe qui roula à l'autre bout du hall. Il la plaqua au sol, usant de sa force pour la retenir, il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler Sam que Zéla cracha une formule et le fit voler dans l'entrepôt, l'envoyant directement dans un pilier. Le choc de la rencontre assomma le jeune homme le laissant à terre.

Sam n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et se rua non pas sur la sorcière mais sur la Trompe de Gabriel. A quatre pattes sur le sol il regarda l'objet, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait en faire. Voyant la sorcière poser sur lui des yeux exorbités et furieux alors qu'elle s'occupait de la rébellion de Gabriel qui la tenait fermement. Il fit la seule chose logique qu'il pensait bonne. Sam lança un regard à l'archange, celui-ci lui accorda un sourire. Sans même savoir si ça allait marcher, il prit son poignard et le planta dans le petit objet. Un hurlement déchira la pièce. Une lumière dorée engloba l'entrepôt et alors qu'il protégeait ses yeux, Sam ne vit pas la sorcière arriver sur lui, une lame à la main lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, ce ne fut pas la sorcière qu'il vit mais Gabriel qui était face à lui une lame ressortant de sa poitrine. Sam fut choqué par le sang qui s'écoulait, il était démunit sa respiration était laborieuse. Il regarda Gabriel qui n'avait pas l'air de souffrir et qui lui souriait, la voix de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge, il était figé, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. La sorcière retira la lame et laissa tomber Gabriel aux pieds de Sam. Le cadet s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son cœur. Plus de battement.

-Il a toujours un peu trop aimé les hommes.

Sam la regarda avec rage. Il voulut se lever mais une lame vint se planter dans le dos de la sorcière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et son souffle se bloqua , une main vint se poser sur sa gorge.

\- Et toi tu devrais apprendre à surveiller tes arrières.

Le Gabriel qui était au sol s'effaça doucement et Sam leva la tête,le vrai Gabriel s'avança dans la lumière de la lucarne, faisant un clin d'œil à Sam. Le chasseur lui rendit un sourire maladroit mais sincère. L'archange tourna une dernière fois la lame avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Zéla n'était pas pour autant morte. Elle se jeta sur Sam et le griffa. Il la repoussa et elle tomba de nouveau sur le dos en un gémissement. Zéla leva les yeux vers Gabriel et lui fit un sourire tordu parmi la douleur et sa respiration sifflante.

\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier. _Contraria contrariis curantur_ *****

Puis elle succomba à ses blessures, laissant Gabriel et Sam sur cette dernière note. Sam se releva mais commença à voir flou, des jets de lumière pourpres l'assaillirent, d'une telle puissance qu'une migraine prit d'assaut son crâne. Il tomba à terre,sur les genoux, un sifflement lui transperçant les oreilles, une brume semblait s'être emparée de son cerveau et il n'entendit pas ni ne sentit l'archange le soutenir et son frère le secouer en l'appelant. Ses membres semblaient en pleine léthargie et ne lui répondaient plus. Il sentait quelque chose s'insinuer dans son corps, ses muscles, ses veines et son cœur. Ça le brulait de part en part et il luttait contre cette puissance. Sam n'entendait plus ses propres cris, il se contorsionnait de douleur, retenu par Dean et Gabriel. Sam avait l'impression que des fils se créaient sans début ni fin au fond de son être. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Sam sentit une lumière dorée l'envelopper. A bout de forces, il rendit les armes et plongea dans un abysse profond, qui l'accueilli à bras ouvert.

 ***** Les contraires se guérissent par les contraires.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! (incroyable mais vrai ;)) j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas merci pour tout vos avis qui me font très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer ! Bonne lecture :)

A très bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **Une cohabitation inattendue**

* * *

Sam bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Il entendait plusieurs voix autours de lui sans pour autant saisir ce qu'elles disaient. Le cadet des Winchesters ne sentait pas la nécessité d'ouvrir les yeux, il se sentait si bien, préservé dans ce petit cocon de bien-être, cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était pas sentit autant en léger et en sécurité. Il n'avait pas mal, aucun démon ne l'habitait ou autres mésaventures désagréables. Sam ne pensait à rien et retrouvait enfin un moment de répit, lui rappelant sa jeunesse, cet endroit où il aimait se réfugier pour échapper à son père et aux discussions de son frère qui ne tournait qu'autour des chasses et des monstres.

Lors d'une de leurs nombreuses virées, ils étaient à la recherche d'un nid de vampire. Alors qu'il faisait nuit noire leur père leur avait demandé de se séparer pour mieux trouver le nid, c'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient et Sam n'avait que 15 ans à l'époque. Armé seulement d'un fusil, d'un couteau et d'une lampe il avait fait son chemin parmi les arbres rapprochés et à l'allure lugubre. Les instructions de son père étaient simples : trouver le nid, se cacher et l'appeler. Seulement ce que n'avait pas prévu le jeune Sam, c'était de se perdre. En effet après avoir suivi le chemin que son père lui avait montré, Sam avait rapidement perdu de vu ce fameux chemin et quand il était revenu sur ses pas il ne reconnaissait rien. Il n'avait pas paniqué, suivant les conseils de son frère. Peu à peu il avait quand même commencé à désespérer mais le cadet des Winchester ne voulait pas appeler son père, il n'était pas faible. La fatigue s'était lentement associée à la peur alors que Sam errait depuis plusieurs heures, le ciel refusant même de l'aider, la lune et les étoiles étaient cachées laissant la nuit d'encre dominer le ciel. N'en pouvant plus, il prit place sur le sol humide de la forêt, adossé à un chêne, trop fatigué pour trouver sa position inconfortable, Morphée l'emmena de force au pays des songes.

Le jeune Sam se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se levait déjà sur la forêt. Il s'était donc rappelé de la veille et avait directement attrapé son portable, seulement quelque chose dans le paysage l'hypnotisa. Il marcha alors lentement et constata qu'il était au bord d'une falaise, il prit conscience de la chance qu'il avait eu la veille s'il ne s'était pas arrêté avant. Tournant sur lui-même le jeune Winchester contempla avec admiration le soleil d'automne tomber doucement sur les vieux arbres leurs donnant une couleur opaque particulière, un mélange d'un doux rouge et de jaune vif qui ajoutait une pointe de fantaisie dans cet endroit mythique. De la mousse s'étendait largement sur d'énormes rochers ainsi que sur les troncs larges des arbres. Sam n'avait plus ressentit le besoin d'appeler Dean, il s'était sentit chez lui, et très calme. Il s'était donc assis sur une roche et avait contemplé le soleil prendre lentement sa place dans le ciel, troquant aisément sa couleur rosée pour une autre couleur toute aussi belle. Le cadet était tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait pas senti de son portable vibrer, ce n'était que la voix grave de John, pleine de colère et le regard furieux de Dean qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Peu après, il était retourné autant que possible dans cet havre de paix laissant souvent Dean et John seuls pour la chasse, Dean avait bien essayé de savoir mais le jeune Sam était resté muet, gardant bien caché son secret. Quand ils étaient partit, le cœur de Sam s'était serré de laisser derrière lui un endroit aussi magique.

Une main posée sur le front de Sam stoppa le fils de ses souvenirs et de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la main de son frère. Les mains de son frère était calleuses et grandes ils les connaissaient par cœur tant celui-ci s'était occupé de lui quand il était malade ou encore pour recoudre des blessures. Celle-là était douce sur sa peau et plus petite et elle dégageait une chaleur délectable sur son front. Ce contact fit ouvrir les paupières du chasseur. Il les referma aussitôt, accablé par une trop grande lumière et un mal de tête surgissant de nulle part, il entrouvrit les yeux s'habituant peu à peu à reconnaitre les ombres et formes autours de lui. Son regard encore dans le flou, se porta sur la personne la plus proche de lui. Après une petite mise au point, la première chose qu'il vit fut deux lèvres fines retroussées en un sourire taquin, puis en remontant un peu, un regard ambrée rempli de malice, reflété par le soleil. La fameuse main se retira et retourna à son propriétaire qui n'était autre que Gabriel qui croisait ses jambes sans le quitter de son regard perturbant. Le sourire de celui-ci avait grandi et il se tourna vers la cuisine.

\- La belle aux bois dormant vient de se réveiller !

Puis il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Sam.

\- Alors ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

Le cadet se redressa dans le lit, passant une main sur son visage. Il se rappelait de la veille, la sorcière, le flash, la douleur. Sam regarda Gabriel qui l'observait tel une curiosité. Pour un bavard il le trouvait bien silencieux et cela le gênait de voir les iris particulières glisser sur lui de cette façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Gabriel haussa ses épaules en un geste théâtral accompagné d'une moue indifférente.

\- Comme d'habitude tu sais, le monstre est mort tout le monde est content mais comme vous êtes super chanceux, il y a eu des antécédents.

Le sourcil de Sam se haussa. Des antécédents ? De quoi voulait parler Gabriel ? Des voix parvenaient de la cuisine et Sam sentait qu'une dispute n'était pas très loin. Il reconnut la voix grave de Cas mais aussi celle de Dean. Sam n'eut pas à se lever pour venir voir de plus près les deux hommes car ils arrivaient déjà vers lui. Ils avaient cessé de parler dès qu'ils avaient dépassés la cuisine mais Sam voyait très bien l'air de contrariété affiché sur le visage de son frère et les yeux de Castiel étaient désolés quand celui-ci tournait ses iris turquoise vers lui. Seul Gabriel semblait étrangement calme. Dean se grattait la nuque, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Sam qui se sentait directement visé. Castiel s'était assis sur le second livre et avait posé ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, fixant le vide. Dean s'était assis près de son frère sur le lit de celui-ci mais ne le regardait plus, il posait désormais son regard sur l'archange. Le cadet des Winchester commençait à s'énerver d'être laissé dans le flou alors que tout le monde le regardait avec gêne.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Gabriel s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Dean et Castiel lui lancèrent un regard orageux. Vexé, l'archange s'enfonça dans la chaise en croisant ses bras et affichant une moue boudeuse. Dean jouait avec ses doigts et osa enfin regarder son petit frère dans les yeux.

\- La sorcière t'a jeté une sorte de malédiction, il y a eu un grand flash de lumière et tu t'es retrouvé à terre à convulser de douleur. Alors j'ai demandé à Gabriel de te guérir.

-Tu parle, tu m'as plutôt hurlé et menacer de cramer mes ailes si je ne faisais pas quelque chose…

Les sourcils de Dean se fronçaient en une menace plutôt explicite pour l'archange. Voyant que celui-ci ne bronchait pas mais commençait à perdre patience, il reprit ses explications.

\- Il l'a fait, ça a fonctionné mais seulement il y a eu un imprévu avec le sort.

\- Le sort qu'elle t'a jeté n'est pas un sort bénin, c'est un sort de vengeance celé par la mort de la sorcière.

Après l'intervention de Castiel, le silence reprit place dans la chambre. Dean regardait ailleurs ne permettant pas à Sam de savoir à quoi il pensait.

\- Et ? C'est tout ?

\- Oh bien sûr que non !

Dean amorça un mouvement pour faire taire l'archange mais celui-ci claqua des doigts et l'ainé se retrouva sans voix, littéralement parlant. Pendant que Dean se tenait la gorge et que ses lèvres se mouvait de rage, Gabriel eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers un Sam plus ou moins choqué, il planta ses iris couleur whisky dans celles océan de Sam, coupant court à toute issue. Castiel resta prostré dans son coin, spectateur de la scène, sachant parfaitement comment ça finirais s'il s'opposait à Gabriel.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont omis le meilleur passage ! Celui où je suis la vedette ! Quand j'essayais de te sortir du pétrin par pur bonté de cœur, le sort a… Comment dire ça poliment ? En quelque sorte déraillée. Je crois que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir que lorsqu'on guérit quelqu'un, nous les anges, utilisons notre grâce, et bien alors que je chassais se vilain sort, celui-ci s'est plus ou moins lié à ton âme, de qu'elle façon je l'ignore mais le plus curieux reste que lorsque j'ai essayé de le détacher de ton être, le sort c'est directement accroché à ma grâce puis s'en est allé après cette fusion, et c'est ton être qui a pris la relève.

Sam essayait de digérer l'information. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles de l'archange et le sérieux qu'il voyait sur ses traits ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Pour faire simple, tu es maintenant lié au plus beau gosse de la création.

Un grand sourire avait fleurit sur les lèvres de Gabriel, fier de son petit effet. Le cadet des Winchester était blanc de confusion. Son âme était liée à la grâce de Gabriel. Sa tête se mit à tourner sous le choc de la découverte. Dean faisait les cents pas dans la petite pièce, comme un lion en cage, fixant tour à tour son frère puis l'archange qui ne s'était pas départit de son air mesquin.

\- Ah j'ai faillis oublier.

Gabriel claqua à nouveau des doigts et Dean put reprendre l'usage de sa voix.

\- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer emplumé de malheur !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas agiter tes petits poings et piquer une petite crise de bébé ?

Dean et Gabriel se jaugèrent, l'un furieux et l'autre arborant un air victorieux. Las de cette ambiance tendue et sa tête le faisant souffrir, Sam se leva du lit et sortit à grands pas de la pièce. Il se moqua des regards qu'on lui accordait et esquiva sans peine Dean qui voulut faire barrage, le repoussant presque brutalement. Dans la confusion, Sam n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était dans le bunker.

-Sam attends !

Le cadet ne se retourna pas à la voix de son frère continuant son chemin dans le long couloir sombre d'un pas vif. Mais soudainement son corps tout entier se mit à trembler, Sam s'arrêta un instant quand sa vision se flouta sa respiration s'accéléra et quand Sam voulut tout de même continuer à marcher, du sang coula de son nez et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Sam posa ses grandes mains, maintenant moites et tremblantes sur le mur pour avoir un repère, tout vacilla dans l'esprit de Sam et tout son corps criait de douleur, l'immobilisant dans une posture inconfortable. Ne contrôlant plus ses gestes, il menaça de tomber sur le sol. Seulement dans sa chute, deux bras s'étaient saisie de lui et le soulevait sans effort. A cet instant la douleur qui accablait Sam disparut pour laisser place à une immense chaleur. San même s'en rendre compte, Sam avait fermé les yeux, la douceur qui s'immisçait dans son corps était tellement bénéfique. Cependant elle réveillait un sentiment chez le cadet qu'il ne connaissait pas ou qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il ouvrit les yeux pour remercier la personne qui le tenait fermement, mais il se figea quand il reconnut le sourire moqueur à peine caché et les yeux dérangeants de la personne en question, le tout entouré d'une folle crinière brune.

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir être encore ton preux chevalier Samantha ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, s'il y avait une réponse à ça, l'archange le remit sur pied et s'amusa même à dépoussiérer des poussières inexistantes sur les épaules de Sam. Sam osa enfin poser son regard sur Gabriel au lieu de fixer tout et n'importe quoi. Ses lèvres se crispèrent en un sourire quelque peu forcé, bancal et embarrassé, ressemblant plus à des spammes qu'autre chose. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se produire mais le fait est que l'archange y est mis fin aussi simplement le laissait perplexe. En réalité Sam avait compris le fin mot de l'histoire mais cette réalité lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. L'archange attendait patiemment que le géant lui parle enfin, il le regardait se dandiner avec un certain amusement mais réfléchissait plus sérieusement à ce qui venait de se passer. Dès que le Winchester avait passé la porte, tout son être avait crié pour lui et sa grâce avait vibrée de douleur dû à ce manque, il s'était envolé vers lui sans pouvoir se contrôler et avait constaté que Sam n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui, voir même pire. Quand il l'avait touché, sa grâce avait soupirée de bien-être faisant même frémir ses ailes. Ce fichu sort était aussi puissant que ça pour provoquer une telle réaction chez lui ?

Mettant ses réflexions de côté, il observa le plus jeune des Winchester à la dérobée alors que celui-ci avait l'air de revenir d'un autre monde. Il avait changé depuis son départ, son visage était plus fin et une légère barbe commençait à recouvrir la partie inférieure de son visage, ses cheveux étaient plus fou et terne mais n'enlevais en aucun cas le charme de Sam, mais les cernes autours de ses yeux et son teint était devenu plus blanc qu'autrefois. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne ferais pas de mal à Samoose mais il savait que derrière tout ça se cachait les cauchemars, l'enfer et autres joyeusetés, bien sûr cet idiot n'en avait pas parlé à son frère avec encore et toujours des secrets. Drame, amour et secret, Gabriel avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais feuilleton dégoulinant de choix impossible, décisions déchirantes et pleurs pour tous les personnages. Il veillerait à ça de plus près, les Winchester s'occupaient tellement des autres qu'ils ne prenaient plus garde à leur propre état, surtout le plus jeune des deux. Mais déjà Sam le fixais, l'obligeant à abandonner son expertise professionnelle.

\- Merci beaucoup, mais je ne s…

Les mots de Sam moururent dans sa gorge et son regard se fit exorbité. La bouche de Sam forma un O qui ne devait pas lui donner un air malin mais face à ce qu'il voyait, il n'en avait cure. Sam n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour dans sa vie, c'était tellement beau, gracieux et magnifique : il voyait les ailes de Gabriel. Elles étaient immense, imposait le respect et mon dieu d'une telle beauté qu'il fut difficile pour Sam de regarder autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas les comparer à autre choses, elles étaient la chose la plus incroyable et unique qu'il avait vu. Les plumes qui composaient les ailes s'élevaient sur trois rangées, d'une couleur mordorée qui se faisaient plus brillante et or sur les rangs inférieurs. Sam était comme hypnotisé par cette apparition, voir l'archange entouré de ses ailes le rendait magnifique, il aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer mais avant qu'il ne découvre ses ailes, Sam trouvait que Gabriel possédait un certain charme non négligeable avec ce sourire désinvolte, ces yeux malicieux et ses postures toutes nonchalantes, mais regarder l'archange les bras croisés, l'air penseur et ses ailes qui semblaient vivantes, frémir derrière lui avait quelque choses de fantastiques mais si réel à la fois. Il contemplait sans s'en rendre compte, les plumes se soulever doucement et retomber avec grâce dans le dos de Gabriel, elles étaient repliées dans son dos mais parfois les elles s'étendaient et se refermaient aussitôt. Il n'avait même plus conscience que l'archange essayait d'attirer son attention et parlait encore et toujours, il restait bloqué surs les plumes qui s'entrechoquaient doucement. Seulement Sam se recula vivement contre le mur quand Gabriel s'avança vers lui. Sam avait un irrépressible envie de toucher le texture duveteuse des plumes, d'en détailler la forme et pouvoir explorer cette merveilleuse chose mais le fait que cela appartienne à Gabriel le déstabilisait, il était puissant et Sam n'avait pas oublié les mots de Castiel au sujet des ailes d'un ange, c'était intime. En se rappelant cette information, Sam sentait le sang lui monter aux joues, c'était comme s'il dévisageait Gabriel nu. Sam imposa à son cerveau de penser immédiatement à autre chose mais le flot d'image était trop fort.

Gabriel savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, au début il avait cru que le gamin était encore sous le choc mais le voir fixer un truc derrière son dos l'avait fait soupçonner, ce n'est qu'en s'approchant qu'il avait eu la confirmation sur ses doutes. Sam était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et frémissait ? Par son père ! Etait-ce le sort ou lui qui avait un tel effet sur Samantha ? D'accord il avait vu ses ailes et d'accord s'était embarrassant mais pourquoi frissonnait-il à ce point ? Et pourquoi il sentait de petits picotements remonter tout le long de sa grâce, Il n'était pas comme son petit frère Castiel, à s'émouvoir sur tout et n'importe quoi, il devait arrêter ça avant que cela ne dégénère et puis le grand dadet en avait assez vu. Ses ailes s'agitèrent en mouvement nerveux et il claqua des doigts devant le visage de Sam, celui-ci planta enfin ses yeux dans les siens mais Gabriel voyait toute son âme lui crier de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Cependant Sam ne détourna pas son regard du sien, l'archange mis un temps infini à trouver ses mots tant il était fasciné par les iris d'émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Gabriel suivit des yeux le tic nerveux des lèvres de Sam avant de revenir sur ses yeux. Il prit le col du tee-shirt de Sam pour le forcer à se baisser à sa hauteur. Sous la surprise, Sam n'avait pas réagi et se laissa faire quand les lèvres de l'archange se retrouvèrent au niveau de son oreille.

\- Je te déconseille de dire à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu, en aucun cas à Cas on est bien d'accord ?

La voix de Gabriel n'avait pas été menaçante, juste ferme. Sam avait hoché la tête n'osant pas demander pourquoi. Gabriel lâcha doucement Sam et se permis même de lui tapoter gentiment la joue avec un large sourire avant de tourner les talons. Après un petit moment de flottement dû à ce geste, Sam constata avec déception que les ailes de Gabriel avaient disparues. L'archange fourra ses mains dans ses poches sans se retourner.

-Viens kiddo, je pense que Tintin et Milou nous attendent depuis un petit moment.

Puis il commença à marcher sans rien ajouter, laissant derrière lui un Sam pantelant qui ne tarda pas à le suivre. Sous son air sur-de-lui, Gabriel commençait réellement à se poser des questions sur ce lien alors que Sam commençait doucement à comprendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur: Hello la compagnie ! Je suis de retour ! (du futur !). J'ai conscience que ça fais un bout de temps que je n'avais pas publiée, ni écrit de nouveau chapitre et je n'ai aucune excuses à mon actif, à part celle de page blanche et mon intérêt pour d'autre fandom. Cependant relire vos messages m'a poussé à utiliser ma réserve d'encre pour écrire se chapitre ! Je ne vous promet pas que je sortirai un chapitre toute les semaines mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour finir convenablement cette fic car je ne veux pas bâcler une fin moyenne pour nos deux petits choux !

Je vous remercie pour votre patience et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **Les Esprits du Cœur**

* * *

Après la disparition soudaine et violente de Gabriel, Dean avait pris peur pour son frère et s'était apprêté à le poursuivre dans les couloirs. Une main s'était immédiatement posée sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'atteindre son but. Dean s'était retourné vers le propriétaire qui n'était autre que Castiel. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire calme et l'invita à ne pas partir.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont besoin de parler tranquillement de tout ce qu'il vient de se passer seul à seul ? Après tout ils sont concernés.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de plonger son regard furieux dans celui de Castiel, il pointa la porte ouverte d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Tranquillement ?! Est-ce que tu connais ton frère ?

\- Evidemment c'…

\- C'est une image Castiel

Devant l'air confus de l'ange, Dean soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Bref, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de laisser Sam avec ta girouette de frère, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer et je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. Même si je sais il nous a sauvés la vie etc.

Castiel hocha la tête d'un air sérieux mais ne partageais pas cependant l'avis du chasseur.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi car tu es un grand frère protecteur mais tu dois laisser ton frère se faire son propre avis et le laisser gérer la situation, c'est un grand garçon maintenant.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, préparant une réplique cinglante mais devant le visage si honnête de Castiel, seul un soupire avait franchi ses lèvres. Il savait au fond de lui que l'ange avait raison mais son instinct lui criait de protéger son frère envers et contre tous et l'archange représentait pour lui une menace potentielle. Jouant des doigts sur sa cuisse il releva finalement les yeux vers l'ange.

-Je lui laisse une chance, mais attention à lui ! Un seul faux pas et je lui arrache les plumes une par une.

\- Arracher les plumes de qui Deano ?

Ses yeux glissèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, l'archange avait les mains sur les hanches, un sourcil arqué dans sa direction et ce stupide sourire collé aux lèvres, quant à son frère il avait l'air complétement à côté de la plaque, le regard fixé dans le vide et tripotant ses doigts. Cela réveilla une fois de plus son instinct. Il s'avança vers son petit frère bousculant Gabriel au passage.

\- Les tiennes si tu continu de disparaitre comme une furie.

Gabriel haussa les épaules tout en faisant apparaitre un bonbon sortit de nulle part.

-Si attentionné…

Dean ne s'occupa pas de l'archange et tapa gentiment l'épaule de Sam. Celui-ci sursauta avant de toussoter.

\- Ca va Sammy ?

Devant l'air inquiet de son ainé, Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête et lui offrit un semblant de sourire. Bien que peu convaincu, Dean repensa à ce que Castiel lui avait dit et fit semblant d'approuver avant de le laisser. Il resta cependant à ses côtés au cas où.

Gabriel était près de Castiel et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Sam les observait avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'ils mijotaient. Il vit Castiel hocher la tête et tendre son pouce vers le haut, Sam s'amusa de la naïveté de Castiel, l'instant d'après il avait disparu et il reporta son regard vers l'archange qui s'avançait vers eux avec un sourire éblouissant. Dean fut tenté de fuir mais resta auprès de son frère, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en ferait rien. Sam quant à lui, ne fit aucuns mouvements, observant simplement l'archange fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et mâchouiller une énième sucrerie. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, son sourire prit une plus grande envergure encore et regarda les frères Winchester tour à tour.

\- Mon frérot et moi-même, avons conclu que cet endroit n'était pas assez sécurisé, maintenant que Samoose et moi sommes liés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ma couverture de trickster tombe et tout le monde peut me trouver comme bon lui semble et croyez-moi il vaut mieux éviter certaines personnes désagréables, donc je vais vous emmener dans un endroit où je ne serais pas un aimant pour les pires créatures de la création.

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard, déconcertés. Dean était méfiant mais préférait faire confiance à l'autre emplumé plutôt que d'avoir des bizarreries à lui cavaler aux fesses. Sam était étrangement confiant malgré sa nervosité évidente, mais il hocha positivement la tête. Gabriel se tourna vers l'ainé qui était indécis.

\- Okay mais pas d'entourloupes !

\- Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ?

Après un léger rire il posa ses deux mains sur une des deux épaules des chasseurs et ils disparurent tous les trois dans un bruissement d'ailes. Quelques secondes plus tard il étaient dans un bar éclairés par des lumières pourpres et rythmé par de la musique assourdissantes et des femmes peu vêtues dansaient sur une scène.

\- Oups ! Erreur de calcul !

Les deux frères n'eurent pas le temps de hurler sur l'archange qu'ils s'étaient déjà envolés. Un instant plus tard ils furent de nouveau sur terre ferme. Sam fut pris dans haut les cœurs mais n'en montra rien, en revanche son frère se tint le ventre et renvoya tout son dernier repas sur l'herbe. Sam posa une main sur son dos pour le soutenir et Gabriel se détourna d'un air dégouté. Quand il eut finit sa pénible épreuve, il se redressa le souffle rapide et adressa un regard noir à l'archange.

\- Merci pour ce voyage d'une très grande délicatesse…

\- Mais de rien mon cher c'était gratuit !

Sam n'écoutait déjà plus leur petite dispute et admirait l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterris. Si Sam ne connaissait pas le paradis, il le qualifierait comme tel. Sous leurs pieds s'étendait une immense plaine de verdure, et à quelques mètres de là ce trouvait une sorte de chalet. Des arbres étaient implantés un peu partout et donnait un air un peu féerique à l'endroit, le bruit d'une rivière se faisait entendre parmi le chant des oiseaux. Un bras vint entourer un peu brusquement autour des épaules de Sam.

-Alors kiddo ? L'endroit te plait ?

Sam essayait de ne pas le regarder ni son frère qui semblait fulminer. Il continua de regarder le chalet et remarqua que Castiel était sur le pas de la porte. Sam jeta un regard rapide vers l'archange avant de sourire.

\- Je dois avouer que tu as fait fort cette fois-ci. En exceptant le bar à strip-tease bien sur.

Les yeux de Gabriel roulèrent et il soupira.

\- Si on peut même plus s'amuser !

Sentant que le contact de l'archange éveillait des choses en lui, il se dégagea de son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Dean qui était resté en retrait, le rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond avec Gabriel, Sam. Si tu ne m'explique pas, comment veux-tu que je comprenne pourquoi tu es aussi étrange et perché sur une autre planète ? Demanda Dean sans regarder son frère.

Sam fut quelque peu troublé par cette question, tous ces évènements l'avaient éloigné de la promesse qu'il avait faite avec son frère quelques années plus tôt. Il regarda un instant l'herbe se dérouler sous ses pieds en silence avant de relever la tête.

\- Quand Gabriel s'éloigne de moi, je ressens les effets physiques de son absence et lui aussi. C'est assez… Gênant mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout.

Les mains du jeune chasseur commençaient déjà à trembler et il s'était arrêté de marcher. Déjà Gabriel était derrière lui, repoussant pratiquement Dean et posait une main sur le bras de Sam, cherchant à atténuer la souffrance de sa grâce et celle de l'homme.

Dean regarda la scène d'un air détaché et compréhensif, ni l'archange, ni Sam n'était responsable de leurs actes. Le visage détendu de Sam le rassura mais lui fit se poser des questions sur la force du sort. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir faire face à cette nouvelle menace ? Gabriel relâcha le bras de Sam avec un soupir de soulagement non-dissimulé, qui fit lever les sourcils de Sam et de Dean de concert.

\- Ouf ! On peut pas dire qu'être avec les Winchesters est de tout repos ! Surtout être lié avec l'un d'entre eux. Asséna l'archange avec un sourire goguenard et un clin d'œil plus que poussé dans la direction de Sam.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et ne fit aucun commentaires et continua sa route vers la petite maison. Gabriel le suivit avec un rire de gorge et Dean, le dernier de la file, se demanda se qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour avoir été mis dans une telle situation.

Castiel attendait patiemment sur le perron du chalet et entra dès que le petit groupe franchissait la première marche. Sam, qui était à sa suite, s'étonna de voir que l'intérieur était assez spacieux et plus grands qu'il ne semblait paraitre. Sur sa droite, il devinait un salon avec une large cheminée qui abritait déjà un beau feu. Devant lui s'étendait un long couloir avec en tout trois portes, toutes fermées. Sam n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son observation, que les pas de Castiel l'emmenaient dans une grande cuisine équipée. Elle possédait un bar à l'américaine, du parquet brillant de mille feux recouvrait le sol et une table ronde surplombait le milieu de la pièce. Sans aucun scrupule, Dean surpassa son frère et tira une des chaises pour s'y assoir. Il croisa ses bras et regarda les trois hommes tour à tour.

-Bon, le plan ? Annonça le plus vieux des chasseurs pinçant légèrement ses lèvres en signe d'exaspération.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi l'expert des plans impossibles et des situations compromettantes. Railla l'archange en s'appuyant avec nonchalance contre le panneau de la porte.

Un lourd silence suivit la réplique de Gabriel et les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïences. Plus qu'énervé par leur comportement puérils, Sam s'interposa entre eut :

\- Vous pensez que nous n'avons pas mieux à faire que de se battre entre nous ? N'essayez pas de compliquer la situation, nous devons nous serrer les coudes et ça vaut pour vous deux, oui toi aussi Gabriel, tu n'es pas tout-puissant malgré tes pouvoirs et toi Dean, le fait d'être mon frère ne m'oblige pas à être toujours d'accord avec toi.

Gabriel sembla outré par les paroles de Sam et se mit à afficher une mine contrariée tandis que Dean regardait Sam d'un air étonné. Sam n'était pas de nature à s'exprimer autant, surtout pour quelques remarques déplacées.

\- Le sort jeté par la sorcière est puissant et je doute que l'on puisse le briser aussi facilement. Il a lié l'âme de Sam à la grâce de Gabriel, le sort agit de sorte à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres et maintenant Gabriel est à découvert. Intervint la voix grave de Castiel. Auparavant je n'ai jamais eu affaire avec ce sort et je ne vois pas d'incident y ressemblant.

\- Cherche pas petit frère, ce sort n'étais pas destiné à Sammy et à moi, mais à Zéla et moi. Elle à créer ce sort de toute pièce pour pouvoir l'adapter et ainsi surpasser mes pouvoirs. Elle à utilisée une technique profane pour y parvenir. Zéla l'avait appelé les Esprits du Cœur.

Sam comprenait mieux pourquoi le sort avait été si rapide, ce n'était pas qu'une vengeance. Esprit du Cœur... Son regard croisa celui de Gabriel et des picotements vinrent s'installer au bout de ses doigts. Pourquoi ne contrôlait-il plus rien ? Sam avala difficilement, il avait envie… Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois, de quoi avait-t-il envie ? Il ferma ses poings fermement, avec l'intention de ne pas laisser aller ses réactions contre son gré, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Gabriel l'avait senti, le long de sa grâce. Comment aurait-il pu rater ses chatouillements chaleureux qui le parcouraient. Intéressant, de plus en plus intéressant, le petit Sam n'était pas si sain que tout le monde le pensait. Il résistait pourtant, Gabriel le voyait. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées et tout signes vers lui avait cessé, dommage c'était amusant de le voir se tendre vers lui.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit il va falloir tout de même trouver une solution pour vous séparer, il est dangereux que vous soyez unis.

Sam sembla s'étouffer quand il entendit le dernier mot de la phrase de l'ange et son regard ne trouvait plus d'endroit fixe ou se poser. Gabriel eut un sourire narquois et Castiel le foudroya de ses yeux azur.

\- Mais avant tout je pense que du repos pour tout le monde ne serait pas du luxe, on attaquera les recherches demain. Commanda Dean en se levant de sa chaise. Si sa majesté Gabriel avait la bonté nous indiquer les chambres.

Le sourire de Gabriel s'effaça pour laisser place à son air menaçant, ses yeux ambrés s'assombrirent.

-Ta chambre est la première porte en sortant de la cuisine. Répondit Castiel, coupant cours aux élans coléreux des deux hommes.

Avec un dernier signe de tête pour son frère, Dean sortit telle une tornade et le bruit d'une porte claquée se fit entendre dans le chalet. Un voile de silence s'abattit brièvement avant que Sam ne fasse lui aussi un mouvement vers le couloir.

\- Il a raison, la journée a été fatigante pour tout le monde.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se dirigea vers une des chambre en priant que les symptômes ne se decleche pas.

Gabriel était sur le point de le rejoindre mais on le retint par le bras. Il se retourna vers Castiel qui lui adressait une mine plus que sérieuse et anxieuse.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui dire n'est-ce pas ? Que tu connais déjà la solution.

Gabriel lui répondit par une grimace qui crispa ses lèvres en une ligne fine. Il se défit de la poigne de l'ange en tirant vigoureusement sur son bras.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas fait Castiel. Répliqua l'archange, nerveux.

\- Je sais que tu as peur, Sam…

\- Il suffit ! Je ne suis pas un enfant et je suis ton ainé ! Eclata Gabriel, semblant se déployer de toute sa hauteur.

Quand Gabriel n'utilisait pas l'humour pour se sortir d'une situation mieux valait ne pas insister. C'est ce que fit Castiel, il ne répondit pas mais regarda Gabriel d'un regard réprobateur. Sans le prendre en compte, Gabriel sortit d'un pas vif.

De son côté, Sam était allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Une question idiote le tourmentait, l'empêchant de dormir tranquillement. S'il n'y avait que trois chambre dans le couloir, comment Castiel et Gabriel allaient-il dormir ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma sur une silhouette bien connue.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tout seul Samoose, quel irresponsable j'aurais fait !

La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai mis un temps fou à le publier pour la simple et bonne raison que flemmardise+cours=retard. Oui je procrastine maaaais je n'oublie jamais notre petit Gabriel et son petit Sam donc voili voilou ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : **Gabriel fait des siennes**

* * *

Pourquoi lui ? Il devait poursuivre des monstres dans toute l'Amérique, se coltiner un grand frère qui le prenait encore pour un bébé, sauver des archanges poursuivis par des ex meurtrières, se retrouver lier avec un archange par inadvertance et maintenant partager sa chambre avec ce même archange.

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches.

Après avoir fait le poisson pendant quelques secondes sous l'œil amusé de l'archange, Sam ferma définitivement la bouche et se recoucha, son dos retombant lourdement sur le matelas. Il sentait la présence de Gabriel s'insinuer dans la chambre, comme Castiel il ne faisait pas de bruit en marchant. Pourtant il le sentait, les vibrations qu'il provoquait quand il se déplaçait, sa respiration qui se bloquait puis venait créer un long soupir alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un lit qui sortait de nulle part.

Gabriel se mit sur le dos tout comme Sam et se mit à regarder le plafond. L'archange sentait la nervosité de Sam d'ici. Vraiment ce que les humains pouvaient être complexes, soit ils étaient en colère, triste, anxieux, heureux… Des fois tous ces sentiments mélangés ensemble, mais comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas devenir fou ? Le lit d'à côté craqua et le regard de l'archange vers celui-ci. Voilà que le cadet des Winchester lui tournait le dos, ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

Il sentait que le géant voulait lui parler alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le faisait pas ?

-Tu peux arrêter de me fixer, s'il te plait ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Intervint la voix grave et enrouée de Sam.

Ennuyé, Gabriel fit apparaitre une sucette et n'arrêta pas pour autant de regarder Sam. Il savait pertinemment que Sam n'essayait pas de dormir, il était aussi crispé qu'un bloc de glace et ses yeux étaient bien ouverts.

-Trêve de mensonge, vilain chenapan et raconte tout ce que tu as sur le cœur à tonton Gabriel. Répondit l'archange de sa voix trainante.

Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres quand il sentit les joues de ce fier homme se réchauffer. Sans demander l'avis du chasseur, il vint s'installer sur son lit croisant ses jambes pour se mettre en tailleur. Sam se redressa très rapidement et faillis en tomber du lit tant il était allé vite.

\- Détend toi, on dirait que je vais te torturer.

Sam le regarda d'un air accusateur. Ah oui c'est vrai, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû raviver ce genre de souvenirs. Après tout il avait essayé de les mettre en gardes, de protéger Sam, enfin de son point de vu.

\- Si tu me racontais plutôt ce qui te tracasse Samantha. Repris l'archange pour mettre fin à l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la chambre.

\- Comment ça ce fait que tu es survécu à Lucifer ? Puis comment tu en es arrivé à te faire poursuivre par ton ancienne copine ? Et…

Gabriel tendit son index et le posa devant les lèvres de Sam. Le chasseur s'arrêta de parler et regarda l'archange qui avait revêtu un air plus sérieux mais non sans un soupçon de moquerie.

-Allons, du calme kiddo, chaque chose en son temps et une question à la fois.

Sam cala son dos contre le mur de sa chambre et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Il remarqua que le lit avait subis les fantaisies de Gabriel, ayant pris l'apparence d'un large lit de bois massif avec un dessus de lit en soie et à la couleur pourpre. Sam commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur les goûts douteux de Gabriel quand la voix toujours aussi agaçante de l'archange en question, le fit de nouveau revenir à lui :

-Echapper à Lucifer n'a pas été aussi facile. Je pense que sais aussi bien que moi ce que c'est que d'avoir un frère, il est plus grand que toi, plus fort il te fais obéir mais il t'apprend aussi les meilleurs tours possible pour rendre fou ton père. Je savais qu'il devinerait ce que j'allais faire dès mon entrer dans la pièce, donc il fallait que j'improvise. Rappelle-toi toujours que l'improvisation est la meilleure chose qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux embrouiller quelqu'un surtout si cette personne en question fait partie de ta famille. Ensuite il faut une bonne diversion, dans ce cas précis, toi, ton frère et Kali. En effet quand je vous ai fait sortir en vous protégeant de Lucifer, en réalité ce n'était qu'une illusion. J'étais caché dans une autre salle et pour que mon frère ne comprenne pas la supercherie, j'ai enchaîné les illusions. Pour détourner l'attention de Luci, quoi de mieux qu'un bon monologue sur un sujet qui fâché : papounet et sa création. Aveuglé par la colère et d'autres sentiments bien sympathiques, Lucifer ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il tuait une de mes pâles copies.

Néanmoins, cela ne m'a pas immunisé totalement et j'ai rapidement ressentit le contre coups de mes illusions et du coup fatal qui m'avait été porté. Je n'avais plus une seule goutte d'énergie et ma grâce s'était considérablement affaiblis. Je suis resté dans cet état pendant un bon moment et je me suis exilé loin d'ici, dans un petit chalet loin de tous les problèmes du paradis, de vous et votre destinée maudite. Seul un n'a pas abandonné.

-Castiel… Souffla doucement Sam, les yeux dans le vide.

L'archange claqua des doigts devant le Winchester peut attentif et en profita pour trouver une position plus confortable.

-En plein dans le mille Samoose, mon petit frère, qui aimait et aime toujours autant fourrer son nez dans mes affaires. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait encore assez de foi pour penser que j'étais encore en vie. Pourtant chaque fois qu'il était sur une piste, je m'arrangeais pour la fausser et je le redirigeais sur une autre piste. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de continuer encore et encore. Malheureusement, les recherches de Cas, ont attirées quelques mauvais œil sur moi et il s'est fait devancé par Zela. Il faut savoir que c'était une super fille, sympa, rigolote mais plutôt mauvaise sorcière. Elle a commencée à s'accoquiner avec les forces du mal et m'a perdu par la même occasion. Je l'avais mise en garde, mais le pouvoir avait fini par avoir raison d'elle. J'ai dû la mettre hors d'état de nuire mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à la tuer, ce que j'aurais dû faire si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche et amoureux. Mais bon le temps a passé, des millénaires se sont écoulés et Zela n'était plus qu'un souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur ma trompe et la suite tu la connais.

Donc Gabriel était capable de sentiments forts ? Et Castiel avait été au courant pendant tout ce temps de l'état de Gabriel ? Sam secoua la tête, son frère l'avait bien formé au mensonge et à la dissimulation.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu que Castiel fourre son nez dans tes affaires ? D'accord je veux bien admettre qu'il t'a pourchassé pendant un bon moment, mais c'était pour ton bien non ?

Gabriel eut un rire bref avant de taper du doigt la tempe du chasseur. Sam loucha sur le doigt de l'archange avant de le repousser avec sa main. Plus qu'amusé par la réaction de Sam, l'archange en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus du pauvre Sam. Le lit étant maintenant large, il prit la liberté de s'installer près de l'humain n'omettant pas de passer lourdement son bras autour de son cou.

-Tu sais, Castiel n'a pas toujours été cet ange coincé et à l'air constipé. Quand il était plus petit…

Sam l'arrêta en posant sur lui de grands yeux :

-Tu veux dire que Castiel à un jour été petit ? Comme les enfants humains ?

-Hum…C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air mais c'est à peu près ça l'idée. Repris Gabriel arborant une moue pensive et jouant de sa main libre. Oui Castiel as été petit et je dois avouer que parmi tous les petits anges, c'est lui que j'ai le plus remarqué. Quand j'assistais Père dans sa création et que je surveillais l'évolution des Hommes. Il me regardait faire, parfois il se cachait de moi pour ne pas me déranger mais je le voyais toujours.

Sammy regarda l'archange et il vit comme une étincelle dans ses yeux. Il parlait avec conviction comme s'il revivait ses souvenirs. Sa main bougeait, sculptant quelque chose d'invisible au grès de ses paroles. Sam ne se rendait même plus compte que l'archange avait encore son bras autour de son cou.

\- Il me posait beaucoup de questions sur les humains, pourquoi ils respiraient ? Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de manger ou encore pourquoi certains humains éprouvaient le besoin d'avoir des contacts physique ? Les autres anges l'ont vite trouvé étranges et différent donc il trainait souvent dans mes pattes le petit. De mon côté les autres archanges me regardaient d'un mauvais œil à cause de l'intérêt que j'éprouvais pour de pauvre créature faibles et inutiles telles que vous. Daddy était content, Lucifer jaloux et les autres méfiant, en bref une bonne ambiance familiale. Donc je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Cas, à lui montrer la nature, les hommes et leurs sentiments, la nourriture, ça le fascinait. Bon Cas restait Cas, il trouvait tout illogique et ne trouvait pas l'intérêt dans tout ce que faisaient les humains mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver beaucoup de curiosité à leurs égards.

Mais avec mes missions de plus en plus rapprochée et le fait qu'il grandissait vite, nos rencontres se firent plus espacées. Puis il devint un soldat, comme tous ses frères et sœurs et pris part à des combats pour repousser les démons hors du paradis et de mon côté je luttai aussi contre mon propre frère qui était devenu fou et qui fut déchu. Puis comme tout le monde sait, Dieu est parti en vacances, loin de sa famille de dégénéré, laissant le paradis dans un drôle d'état et Luci dans une cage. Je fus le plus rapide à prendre exemple sur papa et bien vite je m'installais sur Terre dans un coin sympa loin de tout, j'avais laissé ma radio dans un coin au cas où.

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus dans la chambre plongée dans la semi-pénombre. Sam sentait sa gorge s'assécher et regardait Gabriel qui gardait un air pensif. Gabriel enleva son bras du cou de Sam et soupira avant de faire apparaitre une barre de chocolat. Sam détourna ses yeux de l'archange alors que celui-ci engloutissait sa barre, il regarda droit devant lui, vers la porte. Le chasseur sentait comme une brulure contre son cou, là où l'archange avait posé son bras, il ne savait pas si cela le gênait, en tout cas, Gabriel n'avait pas l'air d'y être sensible, ou alors il le dissimulait très bien. Il ne se sentait plus fatigué, il se demandait si c'était le fait d'être lié avec un archange qui provoquait ce changement ?

\- Réfléchis un peu Samoose, je suis lié à toi et je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil, donc c'est normal que tu sois moins fatigué kiddo !

Sam se tourna presque violemment vers Gabriel, faisant grincer le lit de plus belle.

-Tu viens de lire dans mes pensées ? Enfin tu as conscience que tu aurais pu me demander la permission ? Répliqua Sam, sa voix soudainement au bord de l'exaspération.

Gabriel lui rendit un sourire faussement désolé et haussa les mains d'un air coupable.

-J'aurais pu en effet, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, la surprise n'en ai que meilleure ! Repris Gabriel, puis il prit un ton plus séduisant. Et puis tu sais… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois des souvenirs comment dire… tumultueux ?

Le sourire narquois de Gabriel et son regard doré, firent pratiquement monter le rouge au joues de Sam, ce qui fit rire l'archange. En réalité il n'était pas allé voir les souvenirs du chasseur, mais il voulait simplement voir sa réaction, depuis peu, il trouvait passionnant de plonger le pauvre Sam dans l'embarras. Cependant Sam eut un petit rire et secoua la tête, ce qui surprit l'archange.

-C'est sûr que toi tu es un ange ? Après toutes ces années sur terre et je ne sais ou, ne me dis pas que tu es resté pur et que tu as pu résister à de belles jeunes femmes au sourire charmeur… Lança innocemment le cadet des Winchesters.

-Haha, ce n'est pas faux darling… Mais mes conquêtes sont plus célèbres que les tiennes au moins… Cléopatre, Marie-Antoinette en France, Nicolas II le…

-Une minute… Tu es en train de me dire que le dernier tsar de Russie était un de tes compagnons, enfin tu as… voilà avec un Tsar ?! S'exclama Sam en pointant un Gabriel pour le moins fier de lui. Mais c'est impossible ! Il avait une femme et des…

\- Tatata Samatha calme tes ardeurs ! Oui je suis resté un petit moment avec lui mais ça n'a pas été facile de le courtiser, il était issu d'une famille plutôt stricte et je pense que si je n'avais pas été là, le pauvre chou serait resté pour le moins sérieux toute sa vie. Heureusement qu'il avait un faible pour les hommes comme moi. Mais bon, je me suis mis en quête d'une jeune princesse sympa pour lui à l'approche de son investiture, je ne voulais quand même pas créer un scandale !

Sam restait sans voix. L'archange sans soute le plus prié, celui qui avait délivré le message divin à Marie, qui partageait maintenant pratiquement son âme et auquel il était lié pour une durée indéterminé «était tout simplement sorti avec le dernier des Tsars… Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Son ventre se tordis doucement sous cet aveu. Cela faisait un peu trop d'informations pour une seule soirée. Il se frotta les tempes, soudainement il se sentait vraiment fatigué et quand il releva la tête, il ne vit que du flou. Il sentit une main sur sa joue puis il plongea dans un profond sommeil. A côté de lui, la place se libéra et en un claquement de doigt le grand homme fut sous la couette et bordé.

\- La suite dans un prochain chapitre, Sammy. Déclara l'archange, ses doigts venant replacer quelques mèches rebelles de l'humain.

L'archange passa le reste de la nuit à méditer et replonger dans de vieux souvenirs. Les mains sous son menton, il gardait également un œil sur le géant endormis.

Le lendemain matin, Sam fut réveillé par une douce odeur de cuisson. Curieux, il s'empressa de sauter de son lit et de chasser les dernières poussières de sommeil. Il remarqua la disparition de Gabriel et se fut comme une petite alarme qui l'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine. A peine eu-il fait quelques mètres dans le couloir, qu'il tomba sur l'archange en question.

-Hello Samantha ! Je m'apprêtais à venir te réveiller ! Bien dormis ?

Sous l'avalanche de paroles, Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le malicieux trickster repartait déjà dans l'autre sens. En le suivant, il découvrit que son frère et Cas était déjà levé. Dean semblait encore boudeur avec son café entre les mains et Cas était silencieux, les doigts croisés sous son menton. Les sourcils de Sam se haussèrent tant l'ambiance était lourde. Dean lui adressa un sourire en coin puis reprit son air sérieux.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ces deux-là, encore en train d'avoir une conversation privée.

Une fois de plus Gabriel volait à son secours, lui adressant un regard amusé. Cas, quant à lui afficha un air réprobateur en direction de l'archange, infatigable source de répliques.

Sam prit place autour de la table et son regard fut attiré par une pile de gaufres et de pancakes. Cela devait faire des siècles qu'il n'avait pas mangé d'aussi bonnes choses pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Sers-toi Samsquach, préparation maison. Le prévint l'archange, un large sourire fier au cadet des Winchester.

-Raison de plus pour s'inquiéter… Grogna Dean dans sa barbe.

Il n'eut le droit qu'a un regard sévère de la part de Gabriel avant que l'archange ne se tourne vers Castiel.

\- Dis donc frérot, ne devrais-tu pas accompagner ton cher compagnon pour une chasse de je ne sais quelle choses ?

\- Nous devons d'abord régler ton problème et celui de Sam.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, j'aiderai Sam dans ses recherches et je pense qu'il est préférable que tu travailles sur une piste de ton côté avec l'aide de Dean-o.

Un affrontement de regard eu alors lieu entre les deux frères alors que Sam regardait Dean à la recherche d'une réponse. Apparemment son frère n'était pas plus avancé que lui, si l'on en jugeait par la moue dubitative qu'il lui lança.

Les sourcils de Gabriel se haussèrent en un air presque adorable et les yeux de Castiel se révulsèrent en même temps qu'un soupir de reddition. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, l'archange tourna presque sur lui-même et donna une vigoureuse tape dans le dos de Castiel.

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

Castiel secoua la tête et sans prévenir Dean, il le toucha et les deux hommes disparurent. Sam eu un sursaut choqué et faillis s'étrangler dans son café.

-Suis –moi Samoose, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Mécontent d'abandonner le reste de son petit-déjeuner, Sam le suivis à regret et se demandais si c'était raisonnable après la disparition de Cas et Dean. Mais déjà les symptômes avant-coureur de la séparation firent leur apparition et Sam ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'archange en bas des marches d'un escalier qui avait soudainement fais son apparition. Ils le montèrent les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver devant une unique porte, ce qui surpris le jeune Winchester.

L'archange l'ouvris et laissa entrer Sam. Le chasseur entra et s'arrêta dès qu'il fut dans la salle, Gabriel le suivit de près et se permis même de poser négligemment son coude sur une des épaule du géant. C'était…

-Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard émeraude croisa le regard ambré pétillant de son homologue. Un rare sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Sam. Impressionnant était le mot.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà ressortie de ma contré sauvage pour un 6ème chapitre. Et oui il paraitrait que dans les légendes anciennes, je publiais mes chapitres en temps et en heures ! Mais bon j'espère tout de même que ce 6ème chapitre vous plaira, je vous laisse, Gandalf m'appelle pour de nouvelles aventures ! A très bientôt ! ( Pardonnez-moi d'avances pour les fautes que j'aurais pu faire.)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : **Bad-boy**

* * *

Sam entra doucement dans la pièce. Il se retrouva face à face avec une immense bibliothèque, plus grande qu'il ne puisse jamais imaginer. De grandes étagères de livres servaient de murs et des rayons de livres s'étalaient à perte de vues. Le chasseur n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il tourna sur lui-même comme dans l'intention de graver cet endroit dans sa mémoire. Tous ses livres lui faisaient tourner la tête et il ferma ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde et regarda l'archange qui avaient les mains dans les poches et qui se contentait de sourire de ce sourire si agaçant. Ses yeux suivirent alors les murs puis le plafond qui semblait avoir été façonné dans de l'or pur tant il brillait. Sam put tout de même distinguer des symboles qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant et qui l'intriguait.

\- Alors ? Ça te plait ?

La voix chuintante de Gabriel l'arracha à la contemplation du plafond et plongea par inadvertance dans les yeux brillant de son vis-à-vis, cela lui arracha notamment un toussotement.

-C'est… impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de ton genre aimait les bibliothèques. Répondis Sam d'un ton provocateur.

L'archange pris un air offensé mais il comprit vite avec le sourire en coin du chasseur que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Son air se fit plus joueur et les bras derrière son dos, il avança d'un pas de loup vers le grand gaillard.

\- Et… que pense tu que quelqu'un de mon genre puisse aimer ? Demanda Gabriel, sans cesser de marcher dans l'espace vital de l'homme.

Les sourcils de Sam se soulevèrent. Alors comme ça, Gabriel voulait entrer dans son jeu ? Voyant l'espace restreint qu'il lui laissait, Sam se détourna de cette silhouette prédatrice et marcha lentement et nonchalamment vers les étagères.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, sortir tard le soir pour aller draguer des femmes dans les bars…

-Oh je t'en prie je ne m'appelle pas Dean Winchester ! Le coupa l'archange

Sam réprima un rire et leva son index dans le but de le faire taire. Sans se retourner il savait que Gabriel avait croisé ses bras en signe de désapprobation.

\- Le genre d'ange à ne pas écouter les leçons de son papa et d'aller jouer avec ses créations, un genre de bad-boy du paradis.

Un bref silence prit place avant que le rire de Gabriel se mit à résonner dans l'immense pièce.

\- Je dois avouer que tu marques un point, mais je ne suis pas un bad-boy comme les autres, ont dit souvent que le pouvoir c'est le savoir et bien cela s'applique aussi pour les anges. Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai compris que les règles strictes et restrictives des anges n'étaient pas faites pour moi, donc je me suis mis en quête de tout comprendre pour mieux éviter les morales barbantes des anciens. J'espionnais parfois mon père et puis un jour je me suis aventuré dans votre monde et cela à complètement changé ma vision de voir les choses. Les humains étaient si complets… J'ai découverts des choses magnifiques comme des choses horribles. Père à découvert, je m'attendais à recevoir des réprimandes mais aux lieux de ça, j'ai accédé au rang d'archange avec la mission d'être le lien direct entre les hommes et le paradis. Comme quoi être un bad boy permet beaucoup de choses.

Sam hocha simplement la tête, son imagination lui montrant déjà des images d'un jeune Gabriel dans les rues, les yeux émerveillés. Ces images le firent doucement sourire.

\- J'étais plus beau que ça tu sais…

Ah. Il avait oublié. Sam leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire narquois de l'Archange, avant de continuer sa progression. Le chasseur effleurait du bout des doigts, les anciens livres aux reliures abimés par le poids du temps et des souvenirs. Le chasseur sentait le regard lourd de l'archange sur lui, il sentait également la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps. Il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait plus il était connecté avec l'archange. Le lien était toujours perceptible et présent dans son esprit et dans son corps, le chasseur le sentait grandir et il ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en méfier.

L'épaule de l'archange effleura la sienne et il fit mine de rien. Gabriel en avait profité pour se tenir au côté du géant et de se rapprocher de lui. Cet humain était de plus en plus intéressant, non seulement il commençait à s'ouvrir a lui mais en plus il pouvait percevoir les nombreuses questions que se posait Sam à son propos, sa curiosité grandissante. Cela fit frémir les ailes de l'archange. Un moment donné il devra avouer au chasseur… Il devra lui dire pour le remède. Il était encore trop tôt, Sam n'était pas prêt et le fait que lui le soit n'y changeait rien, il ne pouvait rien faire sans l'accord complet de l'homme.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence sans que cela ne les gêne. L'un et l'autre s'observaient discrètement. Soudainement l'archange poussa un soupir et leva la tête avant de s'arrêter et de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sam pour qu'il fasse de même. Surpris, l'homme se stoppa et se retourna, interloqué.

\- Tu penses tellement fort que je ne peux même plus me concentrer ! Soupira l'Archange en agitant ses mains devant Sam, Alors maintenant tu me poses franchement ta question et on en parle plus !

Sam resta muet un moment, regardant l'archange qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, avant de reprendre une attitude nerveuse qu'il revêtait bien trop souvent.

\- Je…Je me demandais seulement pourquoi, vous ne montrez pas vos ailes ? Enfin je comprends que pour les autres hommes se serait une découverte compromettante, mais pour nous ? On se connait déjà depuis un moment ?

Sam retenait presque sa respiration après avoir posée sa question maladroitement. Gabriel regardait dans le vide, réfléchissant sans doute. Sam se demandait même s'il était encore avec lui. Cependant il sentit rapidement une vive tape sur l'épaule suivit du rire caractéristique de Gabriel. Cet archange était vraiment, selon lui, le plus étrange et le plus mystérieux de la Création.

\- Tu es trop mignon quand tu balbutie, tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles que tu croise ! Il faudrait que tu en profite un peu quand même. Avança Gabriel d'un ton enjôleur.

\- Je laisse ça à mon frère, si j'avais été comme lui, je pense que aucune de nos enquêtes n'auraient aboutis ! Répondit Sam, riant tout de même jaune.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, un grand gaillard comme toi, tu peux bien lier l'utile à l'agréable ! Tu es simplement trop timide. Reprit l'archange faisant glisser subtilement sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme d'une façon éclaire. Et pour en revenir à ta question, on pourrait très bien vous les montrer avec Castiel, mais déjà tu connais la nature un peu coincée de mon frère et quant à moi et bien… je ne peux tout simplement pas les montrer, d'ailleurs tous les anges ont interdiction de les montrer. C'est déjà un miracle que tu es pu les voir. Expliqua l'archange, glissant une de ses mains

\- Ah bon pourquoi ça ?

\- Et bien, nous avons découverts avec papounet, que chaque fois qu'un homme voyait les ailes d'un ange, il devenait immédiatement obnubilé et obsédé. Nos ailes sont devenues le sujet de bien des interrogations autant humaines qu'angéliques. Devant le danger et les incidents que cela pouvait provoquer, Père à demander à tous les anges de cacher leurs ailes aux yeux des humains. Puis aux fils des siècles les anges ont cachés leurs ailes aux autres, trouvant ça dégradant et humiliant de se montrer « nus » aux autres. Donc voilà en gros toute la petite histoire.

Le chasseur comprenait mieux son trouble quand il avait vu les ailes de l'ange, depuis il ne cessait d'y penser. Un bruit ce fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée et fit prendre conscience à Sam qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il est vrai que la magnifique bibliothèque l'avait un peu éloigné de la réalité. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Déjà il amorçait un mouvement :

\- Il faudrait mieux qu'on…

Soudainement, Gabriel le repoussa fermement contre l'étagère, faisant légèrement grincer cette dernière. L'archange maintenait Sam d'une main de fer rien qu'en posant une main sur son torse, il en profita pour combler l'espace qui les séparaient et il son torse entra doucement en collision avec le corps du chasseur pétrifié. La tête de Gabriel se glissa près de celle de l'homme.

\- Je l'ai vu dans ton regard, ton corps s'est enflammé dès que tu as vu mes ailes. Murmura Gabriel, ses lèvres pratiquement dangereusement proches de l'oreille de Sam, Tous ces sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient… Je les ai aussi sentis au plus profond de moi…

Le cœur du brave chasseur tambourinait comme jamais tout comme son esprit qui s'alarmait. Il ne bougeait pas, comme possédé par une force inconnue. La pression sur son torse se fit moins forte et malgré ses yeux qu'il avait fermés, il savait pertinemment que les prunelles d'or le fixaient. Le poids d'un objet fit son apparition contre son torse et Sam ouvrit ses yeux pour le rattraper, pur reflexe. C'était un livre.

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de l'archange mais celui-ci avait déjà tourné les talons.

\- Tu devrais commencer par ça, tu en apprendras plus sur les magnifiques les anges que nous sommes.

Il laissa derrière lui un Sam tremblant et serrant de toutes ses forces le livre. L'homme relâcha un profond soupir, mais il ne savait si c'était de soulagement ou de dépit. Il ne tarda pas à rattraper Gabriel à la rencontre des deux autres hommes.

Castiel parlait de la façon dont ils avaient tué plusieurs fantômes mais Sam était dans un autre monde.

-Et toi Sam, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

L'homme se redressa contre le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé. Dean le regardait un sourcil légèrement remonté.

\- Hum pas vraiment… Répondit le plus jeune des frère en évitant le regard brulant de son frère .

Dean n'aimait pas vraiment ça et il le montrait en retroussant ses lèvres. L'ange quant à lui semblait vouloir continuer la conversation silencieuse avec son frère. Gabriel évitait donc lui aussi le regard de Castiel. L'Archange se plaça près de Sam et posa son avant-bras sur l'épaule de ce dernier, bien évidement sans grâce.

\- Pas de stress Dean-o ! Avec Samoose, nous avons décidés d'y travailler ensemble. Nous allons trouver la solution. N'est-ce pas Sammy ?

Le regard que l'archange posait sur lui ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il verrait bien ou cela le mènerait.

\- Bien sûr, à deux on ira plus vite. Laissa entendre l'homme, pas du tout convaincu.

Dean hocha simplement la tête avant d'aller dans la cuisine, probablement affamé alors que l'ange le suivait mais non sans quitter Gabriel du regard. Sam trouvait la conduite de Cas plus méfiante que d'habitude, il pressentait qu'on ne lui disait pas tout. Seul l'avenir lui dirait, il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas pour le moment.

Donc ils travaillèrent ensemble, enfin du point de vue de Gabriel. C'est ainsi que les jours suivants se passèrent, se transformant rapidement en semaines, Sam s'éclipsait avec l'Archange dans la bibliothèque pendant que Castiel et Dean éloignait les curieux du sanctuaire. Sam passait le plus claire de son temps à lire avec un Gabriel joueur et faussement intéressé par les livres qu'il prenait. Sam l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil, Gabriel mangeait sucrerie sur sucrerie et jouait à déplacer les livres. Parfois ils parlaient de tout, de rien, des mythologies et autres contes qui se révélaient ne pas être si irréel que ça. Sam, curieux sur ce sujet, posaient beaucoup de questions.

Cette routine poursuivait son cours tranquillement, dans une ambiance de non-dits et de mise en abyme du problème principal. Tout le monde faisait comme si tout allait bien, même si personne n'était dupe. Gabriel prenait conscience que leurs lien se consolidait, plus le temps passait, plus l'espace qui les séparaient se restreignait. Par exemple quand il marchait, la limite tolérable entre lui et Sammy était de plus en plus petite bien que cela ne se voyait que de façon minime. Il savait que le jeune chasseur ressentait la même chose. Il brulait de toucher Sam mais il devait se maintenir, ce ne serait pas honnête, même si le géant n'était pas une lady, il devait quand même mettre les formes. Pourtant il était bien au courant que de son côté, Sasquach n'était pas un ange non plus. Il savait très bien que les longues douches que prenait le chasseur, n'avaient pas que pour but de le rendre propre…

Au cours d'un après-midi comme les autres, Sam lisait tranquillement, du moins tentait d'écarter son esprit des ondes parasites de l'archange. L'essai fut de courte durée car Gabriel s'asseyait déjà confortablement sur la table ou était installé Sam.

\- Viens avec moi Géant Vert, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Sans rien ajouter, il glissa gracieusement à travers la pièce. Sam ne rajouta rien non plus et le suivit les bras un peu ballants et ses sourcils froncés par la nervosité. Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand Gabriel ne lui montrait pas son visage.

\- Ca ne va pas assez vite. S'exclama soudainement l'archange.

Il prit le bras de l'homme et ils se retrouvèrent en un instant dans le jardin du sanctuaire, une petite clairière entourée par quelques arbres. Sam s'appuya d'ailleurs à l'un d'eux en reprenant une grande inspiration, dieu qu'il détestait quand on lui faisait ça à l'improviste. Gabriel se tenait droit, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Et bien, je croyais que tu t'y étais fait.

Il offrit une main pour aider le plus jeune des Winchester. Sam ne la refusa pas et ne daigna pas donner de l'importance au courant électrique qui le traversa quand sa peau entra en contact avec celle de Gabriel. Une fois sur pieds, Gabriel se mit bien en face de Sam :

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes liés, et que maintenant, on peut parfois interagir, comme quand lis dans tes pensées. Commença l'archange, souriant à la vue de Sammy roulant des yeux, Et bien que dirais tu si je te disais que tu pourrais en quelque sorte…Avoir accès à certaines de mes capacités ?

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Ce serait…

\- Complétement dingue n'est-ce pas ? Compléta Gabriel avec un clin d'œil

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Enfin si… Mais, tu me comprends ! Bafouilla le grand gaillard.

\- Laisse-moi te le prouver, donne-moi ta main. Demanda Gabriel d'un ton plus doux, tout en tendant sa main.

D'abord hésitant, Sam lui tendit la sienne. Tout en encrant son regard ambré dans celui émeraude de son vis-à-vis, il se saisit de la grande main et la tourna gentiment de sorte à ce que la paume soit face au ciel. Gabriel, la soutenu entre ses deux mains comme le précieux des diamants. Les mains de Gabriel étaient larges mais plus courte que les siennes, mais surtout elles étaient incroyablement chaudes. Sam commençait à regretter et une envie de fuir le prit soudainement. Ils étaient tellement proches et la tension entre les deux étaient nettement perceptible. Une chance pour lui que Gabriel avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur leurs mains.

\- Maintenant ferme les yeux. Ordonna toujours aussi doucement l'archange.

Ce que Sam fit sans hésiter. Les yeux fermés, le chasseur percevait les choses différemment, la chaleur irradiait des mains de Gabriel et il savait pertinemment que l'archange avait verrouillé son regard sur lui.

\- Je vais te demander de penser à quelque chose de très simple, il faut que tu le visualise clairement dans ton esprit et que tu le garde comme si ta vie en dépendait, tu me suis ?

Sam hocha simplement la tête et essaya de trouver quelque chose de simple. Un trèfle. Il visualisait très bien les fines pétales verts et la fine tige qui soutenait le tout.

\- Bien, maintenant je veux que tu la visualise dans ta main, que tu fasses de ton image, une réalité. Concentre toi et pense à ce trèfle dans ta main Souffla l'archange, resserrant son étreinte sur les doigts du chasseur.

Concentré, Sam faisait de son mieux pour imaginer le trèfle, y mettant toute son énergie. Soudain, un flux le traversa de part en part, venant du plus profond de son être, il le sentait filer telle une rivière d'or et une lumière aveuglante transperça ses paupières closent. Papillonnant du regard, il se risqua à regarder le phénomène, la lumière s'estompa rapidement autour de leurs mains pour laisser apparaître un trèfle planter dans la paume de Sam.

Choqué, Sam ne savait que dire. Il regarda alors Gabriel pour plus d'explication, celui-ci lui répondit simplement par un sourire en coin et un air plutôt fier.

\- Félicitation Sammy, tu viens de créer un trèfle par la seule force de ta pensée !

Sam regarda le trèfle puis Gabriel, un rire nerveux lui échappa et un sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres. Gabriel détacha une de ses mains pour venir cueillir la fragile petite plante.

\- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est… Magique !

\- Oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Acheva Gabriel, son visage étant un peu plus sérieux et plus naturel en regardant l'autre homme.

L'archange lui tendit le trèfle et c'est à ce moment-là que Sam se rendit compte que le trèfle contenait quatre feuilles. Sam eu un rictus et il prit doucement la petite plante entre ses longs doigts. Il avait créé quelque chose.

Une main se posa doucement dans ses cheveux avant de les ébouriffer.

-Eh oui grand garçon, tu as créé quelque chose, enfin heureusement que j'étais là surtout ! Ricana l'archange.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Murmura Sam sans s'en rendre compte.

Le rire mourut dans la gorge de Gabriel alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux. Sam regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire, mais qu'est-ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête ! Il s'attendait à une réponse sarcastique de la part de l'archange mais rien ne vint, au lieu de cela, il avait à faire à un Gabriel très sérieux. Sa bouche formait une fine ligne et ses yeux mordorés était fixé sur Sam dans un mélange que l'homme reconnaissait sous la forme de curiosité et de… désir ?

Gabriel leva le bras et Sam recula un peu. Cependant son dos heurta le tronc d'un arbre tout droit sorti de nulle part. Gabriel en profita pour occuper son espace vital et glissa ses doigts contre la joue du plus jeune des Winchester. Sam avait une impression de déjà vue, la scène de la bibliothèque se repassait sans cesse dans sa tête et tout son être était embrasé par les sens et le touché de l'archange. La grâce de Gabriel vibrait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait et ne cherchait qu'à se lier à cet homme. Le souffle de Sam était rapide et saccadé. Il ne lâchait pas Gabriel du regard, plein d'anticipation et de sentiments approximatifs. Comme des aimants, ils se rapprochaient imperceptiblement, semblant ne pas haïr de sentir leurs souffles se mélanger. Sam accrochait l'épaule de Gabriel de toutes ses forces alors que la main de ce dernier gardait fermement sa position sur la joue de Sam. Leurs lèvres entrèrent violemment en collision et le monde disparut autour d'eux.

Chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre, Sam et Gabriel se fondait maintenant l'un dans l'autre. Gabriel agrippa les cheveux de Sammy alors qu'il glissait son genou entre ses jambes. Sam ne put empêcher un grognement et il s'accrocha un peu plus à la chemise de Gabriel. Leurs langues se mêlèrent bientôt à la danse et Gabriel était avide de caresse, ne cessant de mouvoir ses doigts contre les flancs de Sam. Malheureusement dû au manque d'air, Sam du s'arracher à cette douce sensation. Il gardait ses yeux fermés, appréciant les baisers papillons qui naissaient dans son cou. Des frissons traversaient sa colonne vertébrale alors que Gabriel se pressait tout contre lui. Les lèvres de l'archange trouvèrent facilement le lobe de son oreille :

\- Sam je…

Soudain, Gabriel se figea et Sam se retrouva seul, le bruit d'un battement d'aile en fond.

\- SAMMY ! GABRIEL !

La voix forte de Dean lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Sans réfléchir, il courut.


End file.
